mitos, leyendas y fantasía pffff, si como no
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: ¿Qué harías si un día descubres que desciendes de un poderoso rey vampiro y que ahora es tu turno de tomar el trono? Esto es justo lo que le esta pasando a Tsunayoshi Sawada, un adorable chico que apenas esta cursando la secundaria y que ya de por si tiene suficientes problemas, sin mencionar la pubertad.
1. Prologo

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Son propiedad de la mente maestra y prodigiosa mano de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><em>Durante miles de años las criaturas de mitos y leyendas que erróneamente hemos hecho a un lado como mera fantasía han ido y venido a través de nuestro mundo y convivido con nosotros sin siquiera darnos cuenta de la magia que viene con ellos. Vampiros, hombres lobo, hombres gato, brujas, hadas, ghouls y demás criaturas han residido bajo las narices de los seres humanos durante milenios!<em>

_Cada una de estas especies tiene una forma diferente de gobernarse, las hadas por ejemplo se rigen por su reina y le otorgan el título de "Titania, reina de las hadas" a su gobernante. Los hombres lobo y los hombres gato, a pesar de ser especies que por lo general se mantienen alejadas una de la otra, se rigen por medio de su propio consejo de ancianos, viejos supuestamente sabios que los guían a través de los tiempos y que cambian cada vez que alguno muere. Las brujas y otros humanos con habilidades mágicas tales como alquimistas, magos, shamanes y cuantos más que se deciden a seguir el camino que rondan las criaturas más allá del entendimiento humano tienden a ser más libres y suelen seguir su propio código moral, muchas veces fungiendo como consejeros externos, asesinos, puentes entre los mundos, y si son realmente buenos en lo que hacen pueden entrar a las sociedades de algunas criaturas permanentemente. Los ghouls por su parte son misteriosos y rara vez se juntan con las otras especies, por lo cual no se sabe qué clase de jerarquía tienen, son criaturas que alguna vez fueron humanos y que ahora se alimentan de la carne humana o incluso de otros ghouls, muy rara vez se escucha de un ghoul que haya atacado a alguna otra criatura, se dice que algunos incluso logran dominar el arte de las ilusiones y la magia. Finalmente tenemos a los vampiros y ellos si se toman a sus gobernantes muy, MUY, en serio. ¿Y quiénes son sus gobernantes? Se preguntaran. _

_Pues bien, lo vampiros, al igual que las hadas, se rigen bajo un rey, y este rey debe tener, a fuerzas, al menos un 0.1% de sangre que le pertenezca al primer rey que tuvieron los vampiros, ¿Qué a que me refiero con al menos un 0.1%? Permítanme explicar._

_Como ya mencione antes las criaturas que los humanos tomamos como mitos y leyendas han ido y venido a través de nuestro mundo durante milenios y muchas veces dichas criaturas no solo venían a saciar el hambre de sus estómagos, pero otro tipo de necesidades. Así que puede que justo ahora alguien pueda ser 100% humano, pero en su historia familiar puede que una bruja o un hada hayan entrado sin ser notados, así uno puede ser humano con ascendencia mágica, de aquí que muchos humanos puedan ver o sentir espíritus sin necesidad de ser un shaman o una bruja, más si estos decidieran seguir ese camino podrían desarrollar dicha capacidad con más facilidad._

_En el caso de que alguna otra criatura haya entrado en tu línea familiar, por ejemplo un vampiro, solo bastaría ingerir la sangre de otro vampiro para despertar la sangre de vampiro latente, aunque sea solo un 0.1%, y que esta se propague por todo el cuerpo convirtiéndote en un vampiro al 100%, un proceso lento y muchas veces doloroso._

_En el caso de que un hombre lobo o un hombre gato estén en tu ascendencia familiar solo bastaría ser mordido por alguna de estas para despertar la sangre, o sea, si eres un humano con ascendencia lupina y eres mordido por un hombre lobo entonces tu sangre de hombre lobo latente despertara y te convertirás en hombre lobo, por lo general en un periodo de una semana a un mes, lo mismo ocurre con los hombres gato, o sea, si tienes en tu línea familiar sangre de hombre gato y eres mordido por otro hombre gato entonces tu sangre de hombre gato despertara._

_El caso de los ghoul es más complejo pues se trata de un muerto cuya voluntad de vivir, ya sea por odio, miedo o amor, se niega a colgar lo tenis y entonces vuelve a la "vida", con el magnífico plus de que necesita carne humana, o muy raro el caso, de algún otro ghoul o criatura, para seguir en el mundo de los humanos, muchas veces son traídos de vuelta por nigromantes para usarles como esclavos, sirvientes o incluso como ingredientes para sus conjuros y/o maldiciones._

_¿Y qué pasa si eres un simple ser humano sin ningún tipo de ascendencia extraordinaria y te topas con alguna de estas criaturas más allá de la comprensión humana? Bueno, si tienes suerte, quedaras muy lastimado, si NO tienes suerte, puede que te conviertas en un ghoul, un fantasma o de plano te vayas al cielo o al infierno, de cualquier forma, te mueres._

_Lo que dicen de que si eres mordido por un vampiro te convertirás en vampiro, o si eres mordido por un hombre lobo y sobrevives te convertirás en uno tampoco es verdad. La mordida de alguna de estas criaturas más allá de la comprensión humana es muy venenosa para un ser humano sin ningún tipo de ascendencia y podría causar daño cerebral o la muerte. La única forma de que algún ser humano sin ningún tipo de ascendencia extraordinaria se convierta en una criatura es que alguna de estas les dé a beber de su sangre y para eso se necesita de un permiso especial, no puedes ir convirtiendo seres humanos a diestra y siniestra, y aunque tuvieses el permiso el proceso de conversión es aún más doloroso y extenuante que si tuvieras algún tipo de ascendencia._

_¿Y qué pasa con los híbridos? Bueno, no es que no haya, pero tienden a ser fieramente resguardos o profundamente repudiados, dependiendo de qué tan aceptada sea la familia en cualquiera de las sociedades. Por lo general la existencia del hijo híbrido es guardada en secreto ya que no suelen ser muy aceptados a menos que la familia sea influyente, ya saben, lo típico._

_Pero, ¿Se puede tener más de una clase de ascendencia?_

_La respuesta es… Claro que sí!_

_Por ejemplo, digamos que hace unos diez mil años un vampiro se metió en tu línea familiar, luego hace cinco mil años una criatura feérica (hada) se coló sin ser notada y hace mil un brujo se metió bajo las faldas de una de tus ancestros, ta-ran! En estos casos cuenta mucho el seguimiento que la familia le haya dado a su historia familiar, si de hecho estos aspectos se pasaron por alto y jamás les dieron importancia puede que no se desarrollen las habilidades y estas se diluyan en la sangre hasta que desaparezcan por completo, a menos que te muerda un vampiro, claro, esto solo si, como en este ejemplo, tienes ascendencia vampírica._

_Y siguiendo con el tema de los vampiros, pues es con estos que la historia tomara su inicio. _

_Resulta que el actual rey, el noveno en llevar el título en toda la historia de los vampiros, ya está algo mayorcito y quiere pasar la capa al siguiente en la línea, el problema es que tres de sus cuatro amados hijos han muerto bajo "una serie de eventos desafortunados" y su cuarto hijo, el más joven, es adoptado y no posee ni una pizca de sangre del primer rey, además de que tiene algunos problemas con su control de la ira, así el noveno rey de los vampiros se ve forzado a tomar una difícil decisión, pues el único capaz de heredar el trono es un niño humano que no tiene ni idea de su ascendencia. Para cumplir esta complicada, por no decir casi imposible misión, el noveno rey le pide a un viejo amigo suyo, un hechicero de gran poder, que entrene al chico y lo convierta en el rey que su pueblo necesita… y es así como los problemas de nuestro protagonista comienzan._

* * *

><p>El cielo, teñido de un rojo opaco, cubría el inframundo con su sol permanentemente eclipsado, iluminando la tierra bajo su protección con una luz siniestra y extraña, sin embargo cálida.<p>

Nos posicionamos en Nocturna, la ciudad capital del reino Vampiro, conocida por sus alegres habitantes y ser el orgulloso hogar de la familia real, Vongola.

La ciudad es amplia y de forma circular, los enormes muros que la rodean la protegieron durante los tiempos de guerra y aun la protegen firmemente, jamás flaqueando, en el exacto centro de la ciudad más muros se yerguen, los muros del palacio. Un bello y siniestro edificio cuyas torres y muros han resguardado a cada miembro de la familia real desde el primer rey.

Dentro de dicho palacio, en una de las torres del ala noreste se haya un viejo vampiro cubierto por las sombras y una pequeña figura cubierta por la capucha de su oscura túnica, ambos observan el suelo, o más específicamente, lo que había entre ellos y el suelo.

Se trata de una imagen, la imagen de un adorable joven que dormitaba en sus aposentos. Su cabello castaño era rebelde y apuntaba en todas direcciones sobre la almohada, aun así se notaba suave y brillante, el perfil, suave y algo femenino, dándole un toque andrógino, sus largas, rizadas y tupidas pestañas que decoraban unos grandes y cerrados ojos, sus orejas, ligeramente en punta al final, daban un pequeña señal de lo que ocultaba la sangre que corría por sus venas.

- ¿Esto es lo que quieres que entrene? – hablo con chillona voz la figura atibada por la oscura túnica.

- Si. – hablo el viejo vampiro con voz profunda pero rasposa por los años.

La figura más pequeña miro de reojo al vampiro y noto el brillo lleno de ternura y a la vez arrepentimiento que le dirigía a la imagen del muchacho durmiente en la imagen.

- ¿Es un chiste? – cuestiono con sorna la figura más pequeña.

- No. – le dedico el anciano vampiro una sonrisa.

El pequeño de la túnica alzo una ceja en silencioso cuestionamiento y volvió a mirar la imagen del joven castaño.

_Esto va a estar interesante._

Pensó divertido el de la túnica mientras se daba la vuelta y hacia desaparecer la imagen del muchacho castaño con un simple ademan de su mano, el viejo vampiro lo vio alejarse y hacerse uno con las sombras.

* * *

><p>Se sentó de golpe en cuanto sintió aquel agudo escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda, desde la base de la nuca hasta su coxis, toda señal de sueño muerta en sus grandes, brillantes y castaños ojos que se abrieron desmesurados de sorpresa, miedo y ¿fascinación?<p>

La explosión castaña que tenía por cabello estaba húmeda por el sudor que escurría por su sien, su boca, pequeña y enmarcada por rosados labios, estaba entreabierta dejando entrar y salir el aire de manera rápida y ansiosa.

El chico cerró la boca y trago pesado, coloco su mano derecha sobre su corazón que palpitaba como loco ante la inminencia, ¿De qué? No lo sabía, pero la sentía venir. Su piel se puso de gallina y finalmente se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, dio profundas bocanadas de aire para calmar su ansiedad. La luz de la luna llena se colaba por la ventaba al lado de su cama, dejando que el apenas muchacho mirara la platinada y redonda figura de la luna que parecía sonreírle para tranquilizarlo, y funciono, la calma de la platinada luna pareció inundar la habitación y el chico se relajó.

_¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!_

Exclamo para sus adentros el castaño.

Giro ligeramente la cabeza para fijar su mirada en el reloj de pared sobre la puerta de su habitación, las 4:44 de la mañana, el chico sintió un ligero malestar en su estómago cuando vio la hora y fue ahí donde lo entendió, el día que se avecinaba, para bien o para mal, sería un día que recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos con un suspiro y con profundas respiraciones volvió a sucumbir ante los encantos de Morfeo, sin embargo un ligero murmullo resonaba en las sombras de su mente mientras caía en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<p>

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que tienen que seguir con sus otros fanfics pero se concentran tanto que la inspiración para escribir sobre esos fanfic no llega y en lugar de eso te llega otra idea para una historia nueva y sin darte cuenta ya estas escribiendo sobre esa nueva historia aunque deberías escribir en tus historias más viejas? Eso es exactamente lo que paso aquí, y no, no estoy muy feliz de admitirlo.

En fin... este fanfic esta inspirado en una de mis cosas favoritas, lo sobrenatural. Intente explicar la manera en que yo veo el sentido de lo sobrenatural y como afecta a los seres humanos, espero no haberles confundido.

La referencia de las 4:44 tiene que ver con que en Japón el numero "4" es de mala suerte pues se pronuncia de la misma manera que "muerte".

Les deseo un feliz All Hallows Eve, y recuerde tener cuidado, el 31 de octubr de noviembre son días peligrosos para burlarse y/o hacer enojar a los espíritus, por favor, no sean los primeros cinco minutos de supernatural.


	2. Inminencia

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Son propiedad de la mente maestra y prodigiosa mano de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>Desde que era pequeño Tsunayoshi Sawada ha sabido que es un poco diferente de la mayoría de las personas.<p>

Nunca tuvo muchos amigos, por no decir ninguno. Los niños de su edad lo evadían, cada vez que el pequeño castaño se acercaba a otros infantes estos inmediatamente se callaban y bloqueaban toda oportunidad de que el castaño entrara en el grupo.

No es que el castaño fuese un mal niño ni mucho menos, pero había algo en el aura de Tsuna, el aire que le rodeaba, que hacía que los niños se sintieran algo incómodos en su presencia.

Quizás eran los grandes ojos de Tsuna, tan brillantes y puros que parecían perforar el alma de cualquiera que los mirara por mucho tiempo, incluso los maestros encontraban complicado ver los grandes ojos castaños sin sentir que todos sus pecados quedaban expuestos ante la pureza de la castaña mirada.

Quizás era la voz del niño, tan suave y atrayente, casi hipnotizante, muchos niños preferían gritarle para que se callara antes de que siquiera abriera la boca.

Con el paso del tiempo el rechazo se convirtió en miedo y el miedo en agresión, Tsuna comenzó a bajar la mirada y dejar de protestar, su voz cada vez haciéndose más pequeña hasta que casi dejo de usarla, el único lugar donde se sentía seguro era su hogar. Su madre siempre le decía que tenía los ojos más hermosos del mundo y que su voz era un regalo para quien le escuchara, esto siempre hacia sonrojar a Tsuna, su madre parecía ser la única que soportaba su presencia.

Nana Sawada, la madre de Tsuna, era una mujer encantadora que parecía atraer la buena suerte. Siempre se encontraba una moneda en el suelo, siempre le daban rebajas de más del 50% de descuento, siempre le regalaban comida extra mientras recorría el distrito comercial, la verdad Tsuna no entendía como ese rayo de sol y buena fortuna era su madre, pero por eso mismo siempre daba gracias al cielo y a quienquiera que haya sido quien la puso como su madre.

Un par de brillantes ojos castaños, tan puros que brillaban dorados cuando el sol se reflejaba en ellos, se abrían con lentitud mientras su portador usaba su antebrazo para cubrir los rayos de un naciente sol que se filtraban por la ventana al lado de su cama, el constante _beep-beep _de la alarma programada en el celular sobre su buro perforando sus oídos en señal de que un nuevo día había llegado a su vida. Con la misma mano que anteriormente cubría su rostro tomo el celular y desactivo la alarma, con el sueño aun colgándose a su cuerpo Tsuna se sentó en su cama, dio un gran bostezo y se tallo sus ojos con el dorso de la mano izquierda, miro la hora en el celular, las siete en punto, y luego miro al sol que se levantaba por el cielo a través de su ventana, aquella sensación de inminencia volvió a asentarse en su estómago y los murmullos ansiosos volvieron a resonar en las sombras de su mente.

_Tal vez… tal vez no deba ir hoy a la escuela._

Se dijo Tsuna en sus adentros.

_Toc-toc. _

Dos golpes a su puerta reclamaron su atención.

- Adelante. – señalo con suave voz el castaño.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una adorable y menuda dama, su corto cabello castaño al estilo _bob _era castaño y brillante, liso y sin nudos, sus ojos, grandes y sinceros, brillaban amorosos cuando se posaron sobre la figura de Tsuna, su pequeña y rosácea boca dibujaba una sonrisa autentica que desarmaría hasta al más fiero de los guerreros.

- Buenos días, Tsu-kun~ - saludo con cantarina y melodiosa voz la menuda dama.

- Buenos días, mamá. – saludo Tsuna a su madre con la misma sonrisa llena de amor que esta le dedicaba a él.

Nana se estremeció de felicidad al escuchar la voz de su hijo, había algo en la voz de Tsuna que simplemente le hacía feliz.

_Cuando su voz por fin cambie derretirá a más de un corazón. _

Pensó con convicción Nana.

- Solo quería ver si ya estabas despierto, el desayuno estará listo en diez minutos. – anuncio la castaña a su hijo.

- Está bien. – respondió Tsuna mientras salía de la cama.

- Oh, y papá te envió un tutor~ - informo rápidamente Nana antes de volver a cerrar la puerta sin dejarle a su hijo la posibilidad de reaccionar.

Tsuna miro la puerta como si fuera a comérselo vivo.

Después de unos segundos el castaño por fin logro reaccionar, se acercó a la puerta de un salto la abrió y salió corriendo escaleras abajo en persecución de su madre.

- ¡¿Qué papá qué?! – exclamo Tsuna en la puerta de la cocina haciendo que su madre diera una ligero respingo.

Nana suspiro derrotada.

No es la gran cosa, Tsu-kun. – dijo en tono calmo Nana mientras colocaba mezcla de panqueques en una sartén caliente – Tu padre simplemente está preocupado de que tus calificaciones no mejoren y decidió enviar a alguien a que te ayude, mira, me envió un panfleto por fax. – decía Nana mientras le pasaba a Tsuna un papel tamaño carta.

- No comprendo porque se preocupa ahora. – se quejó en un murmullo Tsuna mientras tomaba el papel de las manos de su madre.

_No se ha preocupado para nada en los últimos once años, ni siquiera recuerdo como es._

Pensó amargamente el castaño al recordar al padre que abandono a su familia cuando su único hijo tenía solo dos años de edad.

- "Convertiré a su hijo en el líder de la siguiente generación. - Reborn." – leyó Tsuna en voz alta, pero cuando el nombre de "Reborn" rodó por su lengua aquel agudo escalofrió que lo despertó en la madrugada volvió a hacerse presente.

- ¿A que suena prometedor? – interrogo Nana haciendo que Tsuna volviera a la realidad.

- S-suena a estafa. – intento sacudir Tsuna el escalofrió de su espalda.

- Pues yo creo que es una gran oportunidad. – corto Nana – Mejor anda y ve a prepararte, no quiero que llegues tarde a la escuela. –

- O-k. – acepto Tsuna con algo de mal humor.

Los murmullos en las sombras de su mente le decían que se quedara en casa, que no fuese a la escuela, pero él no podía darse ese lujo, apenas había iniciado se primer año de secundaria esa primavera y ya estaba en el fondo de la cadena alimenticia estudiantil, no podía permitirse empeorar.

Se aseo, se puso su uniforme, desayuno y con un extraño nudo en el estómago tomo camino hacia la secundaria de Namimori, cariñosamente nombrada Namichuu por los locales.

Tsuna caminaba solo por la calle en dirección de la escuela, miraba los grupos de amigos que platicaban divertidos entre ellos, su soledad pesándole en los hombros como si de una enorme cruz de hierro se tratase.

- No te vez muy bien. – dijo una chillona voz de repente ocasionando que el joven castaño se detuviera de golpe.

Tsuna busco la fuente de la voz y la hallo cuando bajo la mirada.

Un niño, no, un bebé, estaba de pie frente a él.

El bebé en cuestión no debía tener más de un año de edad, era pequeño y algo regordete, usaba un traje sastre a medida totalmente negro, sus zapatos eran adorablemente diminutos y el sombrero fedora sobre su cabeza le daba un toque misterioso. Tenía un par de extrañas patillas que estaban tan rizadas que parecían espirales en el caparazón de un caracol y sus grandes ojos negros brillaban filosos, profundos y siniestros, como una daga de ónix lista para sacarle el corazón a algún pobre fulano, pero lo más curioso era el enorme chupón amarillo que colgaba del corto cuello del bebé, parecía brillar con luz propia como una enorme señal de peligro.

Tsuna se congelo cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de aquel bebé y sintió como si su alma fuese a ser succionada en la oscuridad del olvido, ¿Era este infante la inminencia que presentía?

- ¿T-te p-puedo ayudar e-en a-algo? – dijo con dificultad el castaño, su voz negándose a salir con fluidez.

- Al contrario. – respondió con siniestra calma el bebé – Soy yo quien fue enviado a ayudarte. –

La sonrisa ladina en el rostro del bebé hizo que el corazón de Tsuna casi se detuviera, el miedo lentamente apoderándose del castaño, los murmullos en las sombras de su mente comenzaron a tornarse más y más fuertes, causándole una leve jaqueca, poco a poco una enorme sombra pareció crecer a espaldas del infante, Tsuna quiso salir gritando, vociferar por ayuda, pero entonces se dio cuenta, nadie se movía.

Los pequeños grupos de amigos que se dirigían a la secundaria se habían congelado en su sitio, como en una de esas fotos viejas, incluso la luz del sol parecía más opaca dándole un toque sepia a los alrededores, un silencio sepulcral se apodero de todo.

Los castaños ojos, abiertos a más no poder y con el pánico gritando por ellos, volvieron a asentarse en la pequeña figura del bebe con traje y fedora negros.

- ¿Q-q-quien e-eres? – logro cuestionar Tsuna, el temblor en su voz rompiendo la armonía de su suave tonada.

- La pregunta correcta es… ¿Quién eres tú en verdad, Tsunayoshi Sawada? – dijo el bebé mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba un pequeño revolver.

Al ver el arma Tsuna se dio vuelta e intento salir huyendo…

_CHIU!_

Un disparo.

Tsuna cayo recostado contra su lado izquierdo, un ligero _thump _se escuchó cuando su cuerpo inerte colapso contra la calle, un pequeño agujero, del tamaño de un balín, estaba justo sobre el lugar exacto donde estaba su corazón, un delgado, pero constante, flujo de sangre no dejaba de brotar del pecho del apenas adolescente.

El tiempo volvió a correr, los congelados grupos volvieron a andar, los sonidos volvieron a reinar justo a tiempo para escuchar un _thump_, algunos movieron sus ojos por instinto al notar un movimiento y ahí lo vieron, el inerte cuerpo sin vida de Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

><p>Oscuridad.<p>

Todo cuanto le rodea era pura oscuridad.

Los constantes _bump-bump_ de su corazón resonaban cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez más rápido, haciendo zumbar sus oídos.

Tenía frío.

Se sentía como si le hubiesen sumergido en una tina llena de cubos de hielo y su cuerpo se hubiese dormido para evitar las dagas de frío que se clavaban en su piel, su carne y sus huesos.

Tenía una sed horrible.

Como si le hubiesen obligado a tragarse un desierto entero y las flamas del mismo infierno de forjaran en su garganta. Un contraste doloroso con el perpetuo frío que cubría su cuerpo en la oscuridad.

Poco a poco el frío se fue transformando en la sensación de miles de agujas que se clavaban en su carne, quería gritar, pero la sed y resequedad de su garganta se lo impedían. Le ardía, le dolía, sentía sus entrañar retorcerse como si de gusanos se tratasen, podía sentir la sangre que corría por sus venas prenderse como gasolina al fuego, su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente, su corazón palpitaba y palpitaba hasta llegar a un pulso que parecía más el zumbido del aletear de una abeja que un palpitar en sí, hasta que ya no más.

El doloroso zumbido en sus orejas se detuvo, el frío se desvaneció, el palpitar de su cabeza ceso, pero la sensación de tener un desierto en la garganta prevaleció y la oscuridad se lo trago.

* * *

><p>Un par de enormes, brillantes y castaños ojos se abrieron de golpe y lo primero que vieron un techo liso y banco sobre ellos, un respiro profundo pero sin dejar alivio dejo un fuerte sabor amoniaco y alcohol etílico en la reseca garganta de Tsuna.<p>

El castaño tomo asiento en la camilla donde estaba reposando y repaso el cuarto donde se encontraba.

Había una maquina conectada a su dedo índice izquierdo, el lento y constante _beep _zumbando molesto en los oídos del castaño, un suero transparente y otro amarillento y más espeso estaban unidos a su antebrazo por dos agujas que estaban clavadas justo en su vena.

La figura de Nana Sawada estaba desparramada en un sillón grande al otro lado de la camilla de Tsuna, la mujer dormitaba profundamente, caminos de lágrimas secas decoraban su redondo rostro y oscuras bolsas colgaban de los cerrados ojos de la castaña, Tsuna miro a su madre y noto el cansancio en sus facciones.

_¿Por qué estoy encamado en el hospital?_

Se cuestionó perplejo Tsunayoshi mientras repasaba las demás cosas en la habitación.

Un flashazo de oscuros ojos llego a le mente del castaño.

_¡El bebé! _

Recordó.

_Ese extraño bebé me… ¡Me disparo!_

Exclamo escandalizado y aterrado Tsuna en su interior.

Tsuna trago algo de saliva y sintió que su garganta gritaba en protesta, inmediatamente carraspeo para ver si eso aliviaba el dolor.

El sonido de su carraspeo llego a oídos de Nana y esta volvió a la conciencia.

- ¿Tsu-kun? – llamo aun entre sueños la menuda dama a su hijo.

Más cuando vio a su hijo, su precioso, único y amado hijo sentado en la camilla con sus dos brillantes y preciosos ojos abiertos mirándola a ella no pudo evitar llorar en alivio y alegría.

- Tsu-kun~! – canto en llanto Nana mientras saltaba sobre su hijo y lo abrazaba – Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun! Has vuelto a mí, mi preciso hijo! – lloro Nana sobre su hijo.

Tsuna devolvió el abrazo a su madre, la calidez volviendo a su cuerpo, las lágrimas llenándole los castaños ojos mientras escuchaba a su madre cantar su nombre con pura felicidad.

- M-mamá. – llamo Tsuna – Mamá! – exclamo mientras rompía el abrazo a regaña dientes y miraba a su madre a los ojos – Mamá, ¿Qué me paso? – interrogo el castaño a su madre.

- N-no lo sé. – respondió Nana con los sentimientos a flor de piel – I-ibas de camino a-a la escuela cuando colapsaste! L-los chicos que c-caminaban contigo te vieron caer y llamaron a una ambulancia! D-dicen que t-te… – Nana sorbió los mocos que salían de su nariz y limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos – L-los médicos d-dicen que tenías un pequeño hoyo en el pecho, j-justo sobre tu corazón y que… y que te habían disparado, p-pero no encontraron ninguna bala y… oh, Tsunayoshi, pensé que te perdería! –

Tsuna sintió el pánico crecer en su interior.

- ¿C-cuanto t-tiempo llevo ho-hospitalizado? – siguió Tsuna con el interrogatorio aunque aquellas voces en las sombras de su mente le decían que mejor parara.

- Una semana. – respondió ya más tranquila Nana aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de chorrear por sus ojos – Tuviste un paro cardíaco, estuviste oficialmente muerto por una hora… – las lágrimas de Nana volvieron con más fuerza, la castaña volvió a abrazar con fuerza a su hijo – Luego cuando apenas iban a firmar el acta de defunción tu corazón volvió a palpitar, los doctores dijeron que era un milagro pero que era posible que tu cerebro sufriera algún daño, algo sobre no tener suficiente oxígeno, has estado en coma desde entonces y ahora estas aquí mi bebé! – lloro con más fuerza Nana.

Tsuna solo atino a abrazar a su madre como si la dulce vida dependiera únicamente de eso.

Podía sentir su corazón palpitar pero ¿Era eso bueno?

Los murmullos en las sombras de su mente le decían cosas, muchas cosas, todas al mismo tiempo y no podía sacar nada coherente de ellas, la sensación de inminencia seguía anudándole el estómago y la sed comenzaba a calmarse, por ahora lo único que importaba era que estaba con su madre y que seguía vivo.

_¿Por qué sigo vivo? ¿Cierto?_

Se hallo cuestionándose el joven castaño en sus adentros.


	3. Sed

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Son propiedad de la mente maestra y prodigiosa mano de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>Durante toda una semana Tsuna estuvo encerrado en el hospital, los doctores haciéndole mil y un exámenes para asegurarse de que el chico que estuvo oficialmente muerto por una hora no fuera a colapsar nuevamente o que por la falta de oxígeno a su cerebro tuviera algún tipo de daño colateral, más el castaño no mostro ningún tipo de falla, todos sus órganos funcionaban a la perfección, su cerebro no presentaba ninguna anomalía, su corazón palpitaba los regulares de 60 a 100 palpitaciones por minuto, sus pulmones estaban bien, todo estaba como si el castaño jamás hubiese colapsado y hubiese muerto por una hora… bueno, había un par de cosillas.<p>

La primera, tenía mucha sed.

Había veces en las que sentía que su garganta ardía como si le hubiesen untado picante a las paredes de su tráquea, también sentía un molesto escozor cuando tragaba saliva. Por lo general el cuerpo humano debe beber al menos dos litros de agua al día, Tsuna ingería al menos seis y no ayudaba en nada, los doctores le recomendaron beber leche para ver si el escozor disminuía, pero no sirvió.

La segunda cosa era que sus oídos zumbaban por culpa de un constante sonido que el castaño describió como "el sonido del agua cuando corre por el entubado de la casa", era fuerte y no disminuía en lo absoluto, lo escuchaba a todas horas y le causaba dolor de cabeza. Los doctores asociaron el zumbido con el golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer y que probablemente se desvanecería con el tiempo, Tsuna no estaba tan seguro de eso.

- Por cierto, mamá. – llamo el castaño a su madre mientras se preparaban para salir del hospital.

Los doctores habían terminado sus pruebas esa mañana y dijeron que Tsuna podía irse esa misma tarde luego de que su madre firmara los papeles de liberación del hospital.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Tsu-kun? – cuestiono Nana a su hijo mientras ella y el chico salían de la habitación y se dirigían al elevador.

- ¿Qué paso con el tutor que envío papá? – interrogo curioso el castaño, con todo el ajetreo de sus exámenes médicos se olvidó por completo del asunto del tutor.

- Oh, cierto. Llego poco antes de que el hospital me llamara, así que cuando salí de la casa le pedí que se quedara y que se sintiera cómodo~. – respondió una sonriente Nana a su hijo.

- ¿Dejaste a un completo extraño cuidando de nuestro hogar por una semana entera? – cuestiono incrédulo Tsuna a su madre.

- No es un completo extraño, Tsu-kun. – reprendió Nana lo mejor que pudo – Es el tutor que envio tu padre. –

- Precisamente. – mascullo Tsuna molesto ante la respuesta de su madre.

Los dos castaños salieron del hospital y subieron a uno de los tantos taxis estacionados frente al blanco edifico en espera de pasaje para transportar, Tsuna destapo el agua embotellada que había tomado de una de las maquinas dentro del hospital antes de salir y le dio un largo y gordo trago, la sensación del insípido líquido pasando por su garganta apenas y mitigo la sed, aumentando el molesto escozor que hacía que Tsuna quisiera meterse a la boca la mano entera y arrancarse la garganta de tajo.

* * *

><p>Por algún motivo al ver su casa después de una semana encerrado en el hospital Tsuna no sentía nada de ganas de entrar… no, espera, no es que no quisiera entrar, era más como si algo realmente horrible se escondiera dentro de su hogar. Como cuando sabes que dentro de un agujero en un árbol está escondida una serpiente venenosa aunque no hayas visto aun dentro del agujero, simplemente lo sientes.<p>

La familiar, pero no por eso bienvenida, sensación de inminencia hacia que sus entrañas se retorcieran y que los murmullos en las sombras de su mente bufaran como gatos agresivos.

_Es solo un tutor._

Se dijo Tsuna en sus adentros.

_¿Qué importa que haya sido papá quien lo envío? Eso no significa que el tipo vaya a ser un psicópata asesino o algo por el estilo._

Nana estaba delante de su hijo y coloco la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta, le dio un giro a la izquierda y la entrada de la casa se abrió.

- Reborn-chan~! – canto Nana mientras entraba en su casa – Ya llegamos~! –

- Bienvenidos a casa, Nana-san. – saludo un chillona voz.

Tsuna estaba de espaldas quitándose los zapatos para ponerse sus pantuflas, así que cuando escucho la voz del supuesto tutor que su padre envio sintió como el poco contenido de su estómago se revolvía como si una batidora fuese agitada dentro de su cuerpo, un sudor frío recorrió su sien, y con un lentitud dolorosa el joven castaño dirigió su mirada a la figura que charlaba con su madre calmadamente.

Las pupilas de sus grandes y expresivos se contrajeron hasta ser pequeños puntos negros en un mar pánico y terror al divisar al bebé… no, cosa, que hace una semana se le apareció en su camino a la escuela y le disparo en el corazón.

El ritmo cardíaco del castaño subió hasta las nubes, el ardor de su garganta hacia que el grito de horror quedara atascado y no pudiera escapar por su boca, gruesas gotas de sudor frío rodaron por el rostro de Tsuna, y este solo atino a hacer una cosa. Correr.

- Tsu-kun! – llamo Nana sorprendida cuando vio a su hijo dar media vuelta y salir disparado hacia la calle.

Pero Tsuna no escucho a su madre.

Lo único que Tsuna escuchaba era el descarriado palpitar de su propio corazón resonando como tambores en sus oídos, sus piernas se movían solas, jamás en su vida el castaño había corrido tan rápido.

El apenas adolescente corrió y corrió sin ningún rumbo en particular, simplemente quería alejarse lo más posible de la cosa que estaba en su casa.

_¡Mamá!_

Recordó de repente Tsuna deteniéndose de golpe.

_¡Deje a mamá con eso!_

Se recrimino el castaño.

Tsuna miro a su alrededor y palideció considerablemente.

No tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba.

Namimori no es una de las ciudades más grandes del archipiélago japonés pero si como Tsuna eres una persona con poca vida social es probable que te pierdas con facilidad. Todo lo que Tsuna conocía de su ciudad natal era donde estaban su casa, su escuela, el hospital, el distrito comercial y algunos restaurantes que quedaban cerca de su casa. Fuera de esa zona de confort Tsuna estaba completamente perdido.

_¡Maldición!_

El castaño comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de su despavorida carrera. Sentía las piernas como gelatina y el ardor de su garganta se había incrementado hasta hacer sentir al castaño como si alguien hubiese remplazado los huesos de su garganta por metal al rojo vivo, el palpitar de su corazón seguían retumbando como tambores en sus orejas y aquel molesto zumbido de agua en el entubado se intensifico tanto que hizo que Tsuna cayera de rodillas en la calle. Las náuseas se apoderaron de su ser y con grotescos espasmos Tsuna devolvió lo poco que tenía en su estómago.

El castaño agradeció mentalmente la nulidad de cualquier otro ser humano en la cercanía.

Una vez su estómago entendió que ya no tenía contenido para trasbocar y los espasmos se detuvieron Tsuna logro recargarse contra la pared de un edificio, miro al cielo y se percató de que ya estaba oscureciendo.

- Por cuánto tiempo corrí? – se cuestionó con voz rasposa Tsuna.

- Aproximadamente dos horas. – respondió una chillona voz a su lado izquierdo.

Tsuna giro su cabeza tan rápido que un ligero _crack _se escuchó nacer de su cuello, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de miedo, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía al terror como lo hizo al principio, estaba demasiado cansado, sus piernas no le daban para más, no podía correr, dudaba que siquiera pudiera ponerse de pie, así que Tsuna decidió que intentaría arrastrarse para poder poner la máxima distancia entre él y lo que sea que se escondiera bajo la apariencia de aquel siniestro bebé.

- ¿Q-qué… t-t-tu… q-q-qué? – Tsuna intentaba articular palabras pero su garganta protestaba cada vez que decía algo y el pánico que inundaba su cerebro no ayudaba en nada.

- Como saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo le dije a tu madre que me aseguraría de que estarías bien. – hablo con su chillona y extraña voz el "bebé" – Descuida, no voy a hacerte nada, estoy aquí para hablar. –

Tsuna no dijo nada.

El "bebé" miro al castaño frente a él, los ojos de su nuevo alumno eran tan grandes y expresivos, sabía que el chico le tenía miedo, terror. Una parte dentro de él se regocijo al ver el pánico en los ojos de este niño, hacia milenios que alguien le dedicaba esa exacta mirada.

- Efectivamente, soy el tutor que tu padre envió. Me llamo Reborn. – se presentó el "bebé".

Tsuna miro al "infante" frente a él, no, la cosa que se disfrazaba como infante e intento tragar, pero su garganta se quemó con solo un poco de saliva en cuanto esta se deslizo por la lengua del muchacho. El castaño llevo inmediatamente una de sus manos a su garganta y la apretó ligeramente en un intento de masaje calmante, carraspeo un poco para relajar sus músculos pero solo empeoro el ardor.

- Arde, ¿Cierto? – hablo Reborn desde el exacto punto en el cual se le apareció a Tsuna, no se había movido un milímetro – En este instante debe sentirse como si te hubiesen pasado una y otra vez una lija por la garganta y luego te hubiesen obligado a beberte un desierto. – describió el ser de traje y fedora negros.

_¿Cómo lo…_

- ¿Cómo lo sé? – interrumpió el pensamiento del castaño Reborn vociferando la duda de Tsuna – Oh, se muchas cosas niño. – presumió – Por ejemplo, sé que ese constante zumbido en tus oídos, ese que describes como "agua corriendo por el entubado", no es exactamente eso. Ese zumbido es el sonido de tu sangre corriendo por tus venas, cada vez más fuerte, y se seguirá intensificando, lo mimo que tu sed, hasta que te alimentes. –

_¿Qué me alimente?_

Pensó confundido Tsuna, su pánico inicial no disminuyendo en lo más mínimo.

Los susurros en las sombras clamaban por alimento en cuanto Reborn menciono la idea.

- Debes beber sangre. – respondió la pregunta no hablada Reborn.

Ante la mención del rojo y vital liquido algo dentro de Tsuna se encendió, su estómago volvió a retorcerse, esta vez en éxtasis y su garganta parecía el centro del sol.

A fuerzas Tsuna paso un enorme trago de saliva y casi escucho a su garganta maldecirlo.

- Estas enfermo. – fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del castaño como escupidas de veneno en dirección de Reborn.

Como pudo Tsuna se puso de pie, le dio la espalda a la figura del tutor que le envío su padre y se alejó en busca de un camino a su casa.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sentía que llevaba horas caminado entre los extraños callejones de la desconocida zona de la ciudad en la que se había ido a meter por culpa de su pánico, cuando en verdad solo tenía una hora desde que había dejado atrás la figura de Reborn.<p>

El zumbido se había convertido en un horrible palpitar que hacia retumbar su cabeza, sus extremidades estaban pesadas y el solo levantar el pie hacia que sus huesos crujieran en protesta, el desierto en su garganta clamaba por ser regado y los antes susurros en las sombras de su mente eran ahora voces que rogaban por ser alimentadas.

Los parpados de sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse y los colores se iban desvaneciendo en la oscuridad hasta que solo quedaban figuras de color rojo que se movían de un lado para otro.

Tsuna dio vuelta en lo que él creía una esquina y se recostó contra la pared para recobrar un aire que no lo dejaba ninguna clase de alivio.

- Miren nada más que tenemos aquí. – dijo un voz rasposa y masculina.

- ¿Quién diría que encontraríamos algo divertido que hacer tan temprano? – cuestiono en burlón asombro otra voz masculina, está más nasal que la primera.

Una serie de risas llego a los oídos del castaño.

Tsuna giro con lentitud su rostro en dirección de las voces esperando ver a los hombres que se le acercaban, lo único que atino a divisar fue cuatro figuras difusas de color rojo que se le acercaban lentamente, el sonido de cuatro tambores se aunó al que de por si retumbaba ya en su cabeza, arrítmicos y molestos tambores que solo hacían que su garganta ardiera más y más.

Lo que los cuatro hombres que se acercaban predadoramente a Tsuna veían era a un adorable chiquillo que parecía sufrir de una fiebre intensa, los rosados labios entre abiertos dejaban entrar y salir respiraciones agitadas y tentadoras, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados brillaban como un atardecer de otoño e invitaban a acercarse y apreciarlos con detenimiento, el rostro aun aniñado y de delicadas facciones le daba un aire femenino, el cuerpo era delgado y el aroma que provenía de él era dulce y atrayente. Los cuatro hombres sentían que habían ganado la lotería al encontrar a este precioso niño solo en una zona tan peligrosa como los barrios bajos de Namimori.

Un extraño pero delicioso aroma se coló silencioso y atrayente por las fosas nasales de Tsuna. El castaño, curioso y ansioso por saber de dónde venía tal aroma comenzó a buscar la dirección de la cual provenía.

_Son ellosss, son ellosss, son ellosss._

Comenzaron a recitar las voces en las sombras de su mente.

Tsuna redirigió su vista a las difusas figuras rojas que lo habían rodeado, relamió sus labios con hambre y sonrió antes de comenzar a acercarse a una de la figuras que parecía recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

Uno de los tipos que rodeo a Tsuna, el primero que hablo, noto que el adorable castaño comenzó a caminar en su dirección mientras una sonrisa angelical decoraba en sé por si bello rostro del apenas adolescente.

- Parece que en verdad tenemos suerte esta noche. – comento el hombre antes de estrechar a Tsuna contra su cuerpo.

Pero en cuento bajo la mirada para poder examinar mejor a su presa el sujeto perdió todo sentido. Los grandes ojos de atardecer del castaño eran tan profundos, tan cálidos, y el dulce aroma que despedía el más joven le aturdía y llenaba de una sensación de calma y paz.

Inmediatamente los acompañantes del hombre notaron el cambio en su amigo y se acercaron un poco para ver que ocurría, sus pupilas se contrajeron incrédulas cuando notaron que el usual tomo terroso en los ojos de amigo cambio por un naranja atardecer muerto y sin brillo.

Tsuna abrió su pequeña y rosada boca, sus dientes le dolían y sentía como si vibraran en el aire, sentía el aroma cada vez más fuerte y la calidez de la carne que le rodeaba se acercaba a su boca.

Los acompañantes del hombre que sostenía a Tsuna tomaron a su amigo por el cuello de su playera y lo jalaron lejos del castaño.

Cuando Tsuna por fin cerro su dulce boca el delicioso aroma se había esfumado y el calor que le rodeaba junto con él.

El pánico y la sed volvieron con fuerza, el desierto estaba al rojo vivo y Tsuna sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a consumirse a sí mismo.

El castaño quería llorar, ¿Qué hacía ahora?

La respuesta llego con un viento que recorrió los callejones más allá de la pared de la esquina donde Tsuna se detuvo, era otro aroma, no tan tentador como el primero pero era lo suficientemente atrayente como para llamar la atención de Tsuna, así que el castaño siguió dicho aroma adentrándose en las sombras de los callejones de los barrios bajos de Namimori.

* * *

><p>Cuando Tsuna volvió en sí la luna brillaba plateada sobre él.<p>

Estaba recostado contra la pared de un edificio desconocido, el zumbido en sus oídos se había desvanecido, la sed ya no estaba y el ardor era solo un cosquilleo en su garganta, su cabeza ya no le dolía y se sentía satisfecho.

Con lentitud y un suspiro que rayaba en gruñido Tsuna se puso de pie y se tallo en rostro con las manos, su tacto se sentía viscoso y olía algo metálico. El castaño reviso sus manos y con horror descubrió que estaba llenas de sangre a medio secar.

Tsuna miro a su alrededor y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, las náuseas habían vuelto pero los espasmos no lograban hacerlo vomitar, su grito salió ahogado entre sus ahora rojizos labios por la sangre que decoraba su rostro.

Sus ojos tanto como su cuerpo temblaban incontroladamente cuando miro hacia abajo y encontró los cadáveres secos de una manada de perros callejeros, al menos veinte perros yacían inertes en el frio suelo del callejón.

_¿Qu-qu-qué…_

- Tú lo hiciste. – hablo la chillona voz de Reborn que salía de entre las sombras y se posicionaba v bajo el farol de una de la pocas luces de calle, la seriedad del tono sonando extraño y foráneo ante la agudeza de la voz.

Tsuna miro incrédulo a Reborn, el miedo golpeando hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

- Ahora, ¿Ya estás dispuesto a escucharme? – cuestiono Reborn a Tsuna mientras una sonrisa autosuficiente se hacía presente en el rostro de querubín del tutor.


	4. Deja te cuento un cuento

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenecen a la mente maestra y prodigiosa mano de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué me hiciste? – cuestiono Tsuna en un susurro, su voz quebrada por el llanto que amenazaba con salir de sus brillantes ojos llenos de miedo.<p>

Reborn miro al niño frente a él con indiferencia, no era la primera vez que observaba a alguien en medio de su conversión, las había visto de todas clases, vampiros, hombre lobo, hombres gato, las iniciaciones de brujas y magos oscuros, la primera vez que un Ghoul se daba cuenta de que ya no estaba "vivo"… la mayoría de las veces se vuelven locos, entran en negación y durante mucho tiempo vagan sin saber exactamente qué hacer para finalmente romperse y convertirse en verdaderos monstruos que luego tienen que ser eliminados por el bien de proteger el secreto de su existencia a los humanos, otros, como Tsuna en este caso, simplemente entienden, ya sea por instinto o por alguna otra razón, que las cosas jamás volverán a ser iguales.

- Tú has sido lo que eres desde el momento en el que naciste, yo simplemente fui enviado a despertar eso que dormitaba dentro de ti y a enseñarte cómo usarlo. – respondió Reborn la pregunta de su nuevo alumno.

- ¿Papá sabia de esto? – cuestiono Tsuna con el mismo susurro dolido de su primera pregunta, las gruesas lágrimas tornándose rojizas cuando rodaban por las mejillas manchadas con sangre seca de los perros de los cuales Tsuna se hubiese alimentado hace unas horas.

Reborn tomo el ala de su sombrero y la bajo para cubrir un poco su rostro dándole un toque sombrío.

- Te lo explicare todo, pero primero debemos movernos. Por esta zona viven unos cuantos vagabundos y si nos llegan a ver sería complicado explicarles porque hay dos docenas de perros secos y un chiquillo lleno de sangre, ¿No crees? –

Tsuna miro a Reborn con ojos vacíos, las lágrimas seguían corriendo, en menos medida, pero seguían corriendo, asintió quedamente y se puso de pie, con su antebrazo derecho intento limpiar las lágrimas pero lo único que logro fue manchar aún más la sudadera que usaba con sangre re-hidratada por las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué hay de los perros? – interrogo Tsuna, su voz más audible que las últimas dos preguntas que realizo a Reborn.

_SNAP._

Chasqueo Reborn sus deditos con fuerza y de repente los cuerpos inertes de los perros se encendieron como leña, el fuego consumiéndolos y llenando el aire con un aroma a carne podrida a fuego lento.

- Listo. Vámonos. – fueron las únicas dos cosas que dijo Reborn antes de adentrarse en las sombras, Tsuna le siguió de cerca.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al templo de Namimori, un lugar raramente tenia personas cerca a menos que alguna clase de festividad se celebrara, la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de la luna le daban un toque melancólico, como si el templo estuviese triste de no recibir la misma cantidad de visitantes como en años pasados.<p>

Tomaron asiento en una de las tantas bancas llenas de hojas caídas, cada uno en un extremo dejando un considerable espacio entre ellos.

- Hace mucho tiempo hubo un rey… - comenzó Reborn.

Tsuna miro al que se mostraba como infante con el interés manchando sus grandes ojos castaños.

- … y este rey tuvo un hijo, pero la reina, murió cuando dicho hijo nació. El rey, a pesar de estar devastado por la pérdida de su esposa crió a su hijo con amor, sin embargo el rey siempre sintió que algo le faltaba. Un día, cuando el príncipe fue lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar las riendas del reino, el rey se fue a un lugar lejano en busca de aquello que le hizo falta desde la muerte de su esposa. –

- ¿Lo encontró? – interrumpió Tsuna el relato.

Reborn miro al castaño y noto que a pesar de que su mirada aún estaba apagada había rastros de curiosidad.

- Si. – respondió Reborn volviendo a mirar al frente – Conoció a una linda chica que le devolvió aquello que había perdido cuando su esposa falleció al dar a luz a su hijo. Se desposo con ella, tomo su apellido y tuvieron un hijo varón. –

Una ligera sonría se pintó en el rostro todavía cubierto de sangre seca de Tsuna, el castaño se sintió feliz por aquel rey.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? – cuestiono curioso el castaño.

- Bueno, en primera, que el apellido de la joven que aquel rey desposo era Sawada, y en segunda, que aquel rey que viajo desde muy lejos era el primer rey de los vampiros. – respondió Reborn.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de los alrededores.

Un viento frío aulló cuando chocó contra las copas de los árboles que rodeaban el templo.

.

.

.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! – reacciono Tsuna de manera escandalosa mientras se caía de la banca y aterrizaba dolorosamente sobre su trasero.

Reborn lo miro con cierta incredulidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el del fedora y traje negros no sabía si reír a carcajadas o tomar su amado revolver y llenar de agujeros el cuerpo de su interlocutor.

- A ver si entendí bien. – hablo Reborn optando por mantener la calma lo mejor posible – Te bebiste al menos veinte perros callejeros hasta dejarlos secos, tienes tu rostro y tu ropa llenos de sangre seca, ¿Y no se te ocurrió que era quizás porque te estas convirtiendo en un vampiro? – la pregunta sonaba extraña debido al tono irritado de la chillona voz del aparente bebé.

Tsuna abrió su boca para responder pero ninguna palabra salió de ahí.

La mente del castaño trabajaba a mil por hora conectando los metafóricos puntos con líneas, de repente todo tuvo sentido y por fin atino a decir de manera alterada y ofendida.

- ¡¿Papá sabia de todo esto?! – exclamo Tsuna, un flashazo de naranja pasando por sus ojos de manera fugaz.

- Volviendo a la historia. – continuo Reborn decidiendo ignorar a su nuevo alumno porque estaba seguro de que si seguía hablando con el muchacho acabaría disparándole con balas de plata – El rey le confeso a su ahora esposa de donde venía y lo que él en verdad era, la joven acepto al rey a pesar de su naturaleza, el rey, feliz de que su nueva esposa le amara a pesar de todo volvió al reino que ahora era de su hijo y le contó acerca de su nueva vida con la mujer humana, pero el hijo no lo tomo tan bien, le recrimino el cómo pudo ser capaz de manchar su linaje con la sangre de una humana, le dijo que su nuevo hermano seria bienvenido pero que la mujer no. – continuo su historia Reborn.

Tsuna volvió a subir a la banca y escuchaba con interés.

- El segundo rey le dijo al primero que su nuevo hermano estaría bajo su protección, pero que el primer rey debía cuidar de su nueva esposa humana. El primer rey acepto. El niño creció sabiendo perfectamente lo que era él, su padre y su hermano mayor, creció bajo la protección de la corona y formo su propio grupo para mantener a salvo a su familia aun en el mundo humano. Ese cargo se fue pasando de generación en generación, la sangre de vampiro diluyéndose hasta que lo único que quedo fueron humanos con ascendencia vampírica que una vez llegado el momento debían ser convertidos para poder tomar las riendas de la organización que el hijo menor del primer rey formo… hasta hoy. – Reborn miro de nuevo a Tsuna – Tu, Tsunayoshi Sawada, serás el primer descendiente humano con ascendencia vampírica en ser convertido y entrenado para convertirte en el próximo rey de los vampiros. – concluyo Reborn su relato.

Tsuna tenía su boquita abierta de la sorpresa, una perfecta "O" formada por sus por ahora ensangrentados labios, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mirando a Reborn como si de la nada le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

- ¿Por qué yo? – cuestiono en un susurro incrédulo.

- Ya te lo dije, eres el último descendiente directo del primer rey. – respondió Reborn acomodándose su sombrero para poder mirar mejor a Tsuna.

- ¿Por qué no papá? – cuestiono con el mismo tono incrédulo de la última pregunta el castaño.

- Porque él ya es el líder de la organización que fundo el hijo menor del primer rey, tu padre es quien se ha encargado de que todo este asunto de tu ascensión al trono se mantenga en círculos internos sumamente cerrados, a parte de él, el actual rey y yo, contados individuos saben de tu existencia. – respondió Reborn como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Tsuna retrocedió un poco ante lo informado por Reborn.

- ¿Él hizo eso? – interrogo Tsuna con voz más clara.

- Es lo que hacen los padres, ¿No? Asegurarse de que sus hijos estén a salvo. – respondió Reborn con simple honestidad.

Tsuna desvió la mirada y observo el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- ¿No hay más herederos? – cuestiono Tsuna con voz apagada.

- El primer príncipe murió decapitado en un accidente de caza, el segundo fue baleado con balas de plata en un tiroteo hasta que dejo de regenerarse y del tercero lo único que encontraron fueron sus huesos. – respondió Reborn.

- ¡No tienes por qué mostrar las fotos! – lloro Tsuna mientras tomaba las tres fotos de las manitas de Reborn y las lanzaba al aire.

- Pensé que sería más ilustrativo de ese modo. – dijo Reborn mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

Tsuna suspiro cansado.

_¡Es demasiado!_

Exclamo el castaño en sus adentros.

Tiene trece años, es su primer año de secundaria, la voz todavía no le cambia, es el varón más bajo de su salón de clases, lo molestan y acosan constantemente por sus facciones delicadas, no ha logrado hacer ni un solo amigo en su vida y ahora para colmo ¡llega esta cosa disfrazada de bebé, lo convierte en una especie de pseudo-vampiro y le dice que es el heredero al trono del reino de los vampiros en un mundo que solo Dios sabe dónde está!

_¡Es simplemente demasiado!_

Lloro Tsuna en su interior.

- ¿Y qué pasa si digo que "no gracias"? – interrogo Tsuna.

Su mente consiente le decía que era una pregunta valida, pero los susurros en las sombras de su mente le decían que acababa de preguntar una de las cosas más estúpidas de su vida.

El aire alrededor de Reborn se volvió pesado, las sombras que rodeaban al aparente bebé parecieron aglomerarse una sobre otra haciendo difícil respirar para Tsuna.

- Aquí nadie te está pidiendo tu opinión, niño. – la profundidad de la voz que salió de los infantiles labios hizo que Tsuna se estremeciera, la voz estaba cargada con pura oscuridad, por un segundo los oscuros y misteriosos ojos sin fondo de Reborn se volvieron afilados y un flash de amarillo toxico los decoro dejando ver una oscura rendija que fungía como pupila, fue solo un instante, una milésima de segundo, pero le basto a Tsuna para entender que lo que se ocultaba tras la fachada de bebé era más siniestro de los que él pensó desde el principio e hizo que el castaño tragara pesado, los susurros en las sombras de su mente se tornaron un grito que le decía que corriera, pero su pánico lo mantuvo en su lugar sin mover un solo musculo.

Reborn se percató de su desliz y carraspeo para aclarar un poco su garganta mientras bajada el ala de su fedora para ocultar sus ojos.

- Además, aunque no estuvieras metido en esta situación una vez hubieses llegado a la edad adulta y tenido un heredero tu padre te habría dicho sobre tu responsabilidad para con el reino y se te hubiese obligado a seguir un estricto entrenamiento para poder heredar su posición y finalmente habrías sido convertido de todas maneras. – explico Reborn, su chillona e infantil voz volviendo a salir de su pequeña boca – De una forma u otra te ibas a convertir en un vampiro, ¿Qué tiene que sea unos cuantos años antes? – sonrió Reborn de la manera más inocente que pudo.

A Tsuna la sonrisa de Reborn se le antojo perturbadora y un ligero tono azulado pinto su rostro.

- ¿Q-que hay de mamá? – cuestiono Tsuna preocupado.

La imagen de Nana Sawada, toda sonriente y brillante, llego a la mente de su único hijo. Tsuna no quería que nada le pasara a su madre.

- Tu madre no sabe nada de esto, tu padre prefiere dejarla fuera por ahora. – respondió Reborn.

- No se me hace justo. – dijo Tsuna con el entrecejo fruncido.

- La justicia es una idea tan relativa como lo son el tiempo y la verdad. – dijo Reborn con aire filosófico.

- ¿Entonces, mamá estará bien? – continuo su interrogatorio el adorable castaño no muy convencido por las palabras de su nuevo tutor.

- Mientras tú hagas lo que tengas que hacer y el idiota de tu padre siga haciendo bien su trabajo estoy bastante seguro de que tu madre tendrá una vida pacífica. – aseguro el del fedora.

Tsuna suspiro nuevamente, esta vez en señal de derrota, le dedico a su nuevo tutor una mirada incierta, llena de duda, entonces estiro su brazo derecho en dirección de Reborn y extendió la mano en señal de querer estrecharla con la de Reborn.

El del fedora observo la mano extendida en su dirección y luego miro al castaño.

- No soy buen estudiante. – comenzó Tsuna – Tampoco soy bueno en deportes, por lo general soy bastante tímido y me cuesta hacer amigos, te puedo asegurar que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que aceptaste cuando mi padre te pidió ser mi tutor. – advirtió Tsuna.

Reborn sonrió y estrecho la mano derecha de Tsuna con la suya.

- No fue tu padre quien me lo pidió, fue el actual rey, y no te preocupes, me gustan los trabajos difíciles. – advirtió Reborn.

Ambos se dieron un apretón y soltaron sus manos.

- Volvamos a casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada y tú tienes que quitarte toda esa sangre de encima. – dijo Reborn mientras de un salto bajaba de la banca y comenzaba a caminar en dirección de las escaleras del templo.

Tsuna miro su mano con semblante aterrado, un ligero tic en nació bajo su ojo izquierdo y un ligero tono azulado decoro su rostro.

_¿Por qué siento como si acabara de vender mi alma al diablo?_

Se cuestionó en sus adentros el joven castaño.

La voz de su mente consciente le decía que huyera, pero los susurros en las sombras de su mente le decían que no hay escapatoria.


	5. Tutoria

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenecen a la mente maestra y prodigiosa mano de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>Tsuna y Reborn volvieron a la residencia Sawada alrededor de la una de la mañana, antes de entrar a la casa Reborn se detuvo.<p>

- Sera mejor que te cambies la sudadera. – aconsejo el del fedora y traje negros mientras que de la nada sacaba una sudadera idéntica a la que Tsuna usaba, solo que sin mancha alguna de sangre – Y que te limpies el rostro. – decía mientras le pasaba a Tsuna una cajita con toallitas humadas, el de donde saco las toallitas también un completo misterio.

- Oh, cierto. – acepto Tsuna.

El castaño se quitó la sedadera llena de sangre seca y se la dio a Reborn en intercambio por la sudadera limpia, se la puso y luego toma las toallitas húmedas y comenzó a talarse las manos y el rostro con ellas para limpiarse la sangre seca.

Mientras Tsuna se limpiaba Reborn hizo un ademan con su mano y la sudadera ensangrentada desapareció en un parpadeo.

- ¿A dónde van las cosas cuando haces eso? – cuestiono curioso Tsuna al tiempo que se tallaba la mejilla derecha con las toallitas húmedas.

- Al vacío. – respondió Reborn sin rastro de duda.

_Claro, por supuesto, obvio, ¿A dónde más pueden ir? _

Comento sarcástico Tsuna en sus adentros.

- Te recomiendo guardarte tus comentarios muchacho, en especial los sarcásticos. – recomendó (_cough_amenazo_cough_) Reborn.

Tsuna trago pesado cuando sintió los oscuros ojos de su tutor sobre su frágil figura.

El castaño asintió fervientemente.

_¡Hiee! ¡Puede leer mi mente!_

Chillo Tsuna en su interior.

- Claro que puedo leer tu mente. – acepto el del fedora y traje negros con autosuficiencia – Después de todo soy el mejor hechicero de todo los tiempos. – presumió el de infantil apariencia mientras se adentraba al jardín de la casa.

Tsuna termino de limpiar su rostro y sus manos, guardo las toallitas sucias en los bolsillos de la sudadera y siguió a su nuevo tutor. Abrieron la puerta con las laves de Tsuna y se adentraron en la casa.

- ¡Tsu-kun! – lloro una voz mientras una sombra se abalanzaba sobre Tsuna.

- ¡¿M-mamá?! – reconoció Tsuna a la figura que le abrazaba como si fuera la dulce vida - ¡¿Por qué sigues despierta?! – cuestiono el castaño.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que me voy a dormir cuando estas solo en la calle a estas horas?! – reclamo Nana a su único hijo - ¡Me preocupaste! ¡Saliste corriendo como si hubieses visto un fantasma! – Nana se separó un poco de su hijo y con sus delicadas y pequeñas manos tomo el adorable rostro de Tsuna, castaño chocó con castaño cuando los ojos de madre e hijo se anclaron entre si - ¿Estas bien? – cuestiono finalmente Nana.

Tsuna miro los ojos de su madre, grandes, brillantes y llenos de amor, un deje de preocupación los nublaba. Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír conmovido ante la actitud de su madre.

- E-estoy bien, mamá. – dijo Tsuna mientras con sus propias pequeñas manos tomaba las de su madre, pero no las alejo de su rostro – Bueno, al menos creo que lo estaré. Reborn me explico algunas cosas y… y creo que con su ayuda estaré bien. – acepto Tsuna.

Nana escaneo los ojos de su hijo, grandes, brillantes y llenos de aceptación, llenos de una luz que muy pocos habían podido ver y tratado de entender. Nana sonrió aliviada al notar que su hijo parecía haber recobrado un poco de la confianza que había perdido con los años.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso. – dijo Nana mientras volvía a envolver a Tsuna en un abrazo.

Los ojos de Nana se clavaron en la figura de Reborn, el del fedora y traje negro noto esto y alzo su rostro para encarar a la amorosa dama.

Los labios de Nana, aun en una sonrisa, se movieron y en un agradable silencio la dama vocifero con los ojos…

_Gracias._

Reborn asintió en silencio ante la acción de Nana, su propia versión de una sonrisa enternecida pintaba su rostro mientras miraba la interacción entre madre e hijo.

_Iemitsu, hijo de puta. Eres un perro con suerte._

Pensó el que se escondía detrás de la apariencia de bebé.

* * *

><p>Es sábado por la mañana, solo ocho horas después de que Tsuna y Reborn volvieran de su plática nocturna en el templo de Namimori.<p>

Nana está haciendo el desayuno en la cocina, Tsuna y Reborn están en el cuarto del primero teniendo la que sería la primara tutoría de Tsuna con respecto a su nueva naturaleza.

- El proceso de conversión, al menos en los vampiros, es bastante simple. – comento Reborn mientras estaba parado frente a una mediana pizarra negra que Nana había acomodado en el cuarto de Tsuna para las tutorías – Primero que nada se necesita que el humano a convertir tenga ascendencia vampírica, esto quiere decir que alguno de sus ancestros debe ser un vampiro, en tu caso Tsuna, tu desciendes del primer rey de esta raza. –

Tsuna estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesita de café que había en su cuarto, un cuaderno nuevo frente a él, un lapicero negro de punta fina en su mano derecha tomaba notas de lo que decía Reborn.

El castaño asintió ante lo dicho por Reborn entendiendo al menos esa parte.

- Una vez que se ha demostrado que el candidato en efecto tiene ascendencia vampírica entonces se procede a inyectar sangre de vampiro en el candidato para que la sangre de vampiro durmiente dentro del candidato reaccione y comience el proceso de conversión.-

- Espera. – interrumpió Tsuna mientras alzaba su mano derecha - ¿Fue eso lo que me disparaste? Sangre de otro vampiro, quiero decir. ¿Y qué quieres decir con que se debe demostrar que el candidato tenga ascendencia? ¿Qué no simplemente basta con ser mordido y ya? – cuestiono confundido el castaño.

- No confíes en todo lo que te dicen, Tsuna. Recuerda que la historia muchas veces es alterada para hacer parecer que todos los hechos fueron calculados, lo cual la mayoría de las veces no es así. La historia es escrita por aquellos que ganan, si vemos la historia desde la perspectiva de los que perdieron veremos que hay mucho más de lo dicen los libros. En el caso de la historia entre las criaturas del mundo del que provengo y los humanos muchas cosas se han alterado para darle a los humanos la ilusión de control sobre nosotros, por ejemplo la plata, no necesariamente tienes que usar un cuchillo o una bala de plata para lastimar a una criatura o matarla, un humano también puede ser herido o muerto por ese mismo cuchillo o bala de plata sin necesidad de tener alguna ascendencia o estar a mitad de su conversión. – explicaba Reborn con calma.

Tsuna adsorbía las palabras de su tutor como una esponja, el tono serio de la chillona voz le decía a Tsuna que lo que Reborn le decía era importante.

- Por el momento concentrémonos en tu caso, ¿De acuerdo? – propuso Reborn.

Tsuna asintió.

- Efectivamente lo que te dispare fue sangre de otro vampiro, solo que fue congelada con nitrógeno líquido y tomo la forma de un balín, así que cuando te la dispare y entro a tu torrente sanguíneo por medio de los bombeos de tu corazón esta se disolvió e inmediatamente hizo reacción. – Reborn dibujo la silueta de un cuerpo humano en la pizarra, un corazón conectado a un cerebro por medio de arterias y venas, flechas que subían representaban la circulación de la sangre – Cuando la sangre que cargaba la nueva sangre de vampiro llego hasta tu cerebro, la nueva información genética entro y ocasiono que tu cerebro entrara en shock, lo cual ocasiono tu desmayo. Mientras estuviste inconsciente las viejas sinapsis de tu cerebro comenzaron a marchitarse y al mismo tiempo se comenzaron a crear nuevas y más fuertes sinapsis que favorecieran a la nueva información genética que entro a tu cuerpo, lo cual llevo al resto de tu organismo a entrar en shock, eso fue lo que ocasiono tu paro cardíaco. –

Tsuna tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, su mano prácticamente se movía sola para tomar notas, que más bien parecían garabatos.

- En esa hora que estuviste oficialmente muerto todo tu cuerpo comenzó con los cambios a costa de tu propia fuerza vital, consumiendo poco a poco tu sangre, en todo tu cuerpo comenzaron a desarrollarse nuevas cosas que te permitirán usar tus nuevas habilidades al máximo, tus oídos y orejas se volvieron más sensibles y la forma en la que envejeces también cambio, pero todo esto fue a costa de tu propia energía y lo dejaste acumularse por toda una semana, así que cuando por fin tu cuerpo te reclamo y debiste alimentarte te perdiste en tus instintos más primarios, alimentarte en este caso, y te bebiste a veinte pobres perros callejeros. – concluyo Reborn su respuesta a la primera pregunta.

Tsuna se puso algo azul ante lo dicho al final.

- Jamás vas a dejar ir eso, ¿Verdad? – cuestiono avergonzado Tsuna.

- Mientras te avergüence lo usare en cada oportunidad que tenga. – acepto Reborn sin pizca de piedad – Volviendo a tus preguntas, no se puede simplemente convertir a cualquiera a diestra y siniestra, si eso se hiciera entonces los humanos podrían reaccionar de forma muy negativa, entiendo que los tiempos actuales son un poco más abiertos de lo que solían ser, pero aún existen fuertes restricciones y miedo, no podemos permitirnos otra inquisición, ese fue un periodo duro y oscuro tanto para la historia humana como para la nuestra. Además, alguien que no tiene ascendencia vampírica o que no tiene ningún tipo de ascendencia en lo absoluto reacciona de manera muy negativa a la conversión. Digamos, por ejemplo, que alguien con ascendencia lupina, o sea un hombre lobo, es aceptado para convertirse en vampiro, eso no significa que de hecho complete la conversión. Hablamos de dos razas totalmente diferentes y los genes nuevos pueden chocar de lleno con los durmientes causando la muerte del candidato, en el caso de que efectivamente se convierta puede que se vuelva loco a mitad de la conversión o que sea un vampiro débil. – explico Reborn mientras hacía más gráficos en la pizarra – En el caso de que el candidato no tenga ninguna clase de ascendencia en lo absoluto, un humano al cien por ciento cuya historia familiar está limpia, las posibilidades de que complete la conversión son casi nulas, menos del cinco por ciento lo logra con éxito, y con eso me refiero a no morir, por eso es mejor que el candidato tenga alguna clase de ascendencia, preferiblemente vampírica, a que no tenga ninguna, y no Tsuna, no basta solo con morder a una persona para convertirla, eso es una estupidez que inventaron los humanos para asustar a sus hijos y mandarlos a la cama o mantenerlos vírgenes hasta una edad aceptable, la única forma de convertir a alguien es que le des de beber la sangre del vampiro, así que no te preocupes si te alimentas de una persona, no la convertirás a menos de que también le des de beber de tu sangre o se la inyectes o la introduzcas en su cuerpo de alguna manera. – concluyo su explicación Reborn – ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –

- Mencionaste algo sobre la plata, ¿Eso también es un mito? – cuestiono Tsuna, la curiosidad tomando lo mejor de él.

- No en su totalidad. – respondió Reborn mientras borraba las gráficas que hizo y volvía a dejar la pizarra limpia – Primero dime, que es lo que has escuchado, según tú, ¿Cuál es la debilidad de un vampiro? – cuestiono de regreso Reborn.

- Bueno, sé que no les gusta el ajo, y que la luz del sol los hace ceniza, también escuche que les puedes clavar un estaca en el corazón, las cruces los detienen, también puedes decapitarlos. – comento Tsuna mientras desenvolvía sus dedos enumerando cada una de las cosas que sabía que podían lastimar a un vampiro.

- Muy bien, todo eso… son reverendas estupideces, así que olvídalo. – dijo tajante Reborn – Primero que nada, en el mundo humano existen ciertos materiales que ocasionan fuertes reacciones alérgicas en las criaturas que son del mundo del que provengo y del cual tu desciendes. – comenzó Reborn su explicación mientras comenzaba a escribir cosas en la pizarra – Algunos de estos materiales son el ajo, la plata, la radiación de la energía solar de este mundo, que de hecho también es toxica para los humanos, solo que en menor medida, el hierro, la sal, verbena y las rosas. En el caso de los vampiros los que son más efectivos son el ajo, la radiación solar, el hierro y la verbena. Se trata de reacciones alérgicas tan fuertes que pueden ocasionar la muerte si nos son atendidas a tiempo. –

- ¿Cómo cuando eres alérgico al maní o a las picaduras de abejas? – interrumpió Tsuna.

- Exacto. – asintió Reborn – Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan ser controladas, por ejemplo, para el sol puedes usar un protector solar potente y ropa que cubra bien tu cuerpo, un sobrero incluso, simplemente se debe ser cuidadoso. –

- Pero, Reborn. – llamo Tsuna a la cosa disfrazada de bebé que era su tutor – Cuando estaba en el hospital mamá me llevo espagueti con pan de ajo y no me paso nada. – informo Tsuna confundido.

- Eso es porque estas en las primeras fases de la conversión, además todos los organismos son diferentes, el hecho de que la mayoría de los vampiros sean alérgicos al ajo no significa que tú lo vayas a ser. – respondió Reborn – Lo de las cruces es una bobería de la cual se jacto la iglesia durante los tiempos de la inquisición, usualmente las cruces eran llevadas por los oficiales del clero y era lo equivalente a las placas policiales en aquellos días, por eso los vampiros reaccionaban de manera tan alterada cuando veían una, no era la cruz en sí, era la organización a la que representaba. Y por cierto Tsuna, cualquiera moriría si le separas la cabeza del cuerpo o le clavaras una estaca en el corazón, a menos que seas un ghoul o un zombi, oh, y ahora que lo menciono, la sangre de Ghoul es extremadamente toxica para los vampiros, anota eso en mayúsculas recalcadas y enmárcalo en rojo. – advirtió Reborn.

- Tsu-kun~! Reborn-chan~! El desayuno está listo~! – anuncio la cantarina voz de Nana Sawada desde el piso inferior llamando la atención de los dos varones en la casa.

- Seguiremos con tus lecciones sobre tu ascendencia mañana, luego de desayunar te ayudare con las tareas de la escuela. – anuncio Reborn antes de alejarse de la pizarra mientras acudía sus manitas la tiza con la que anotaba las cosas en la pizarra.

- ¿También vas a enseñarme sobre las cosas de la escuela? – cuestiono Tsuna mientras seguía al aparente infante.

- Por su puesto. Un rey que no puede con su tarea de la escuela es una vergüenza. – dijo Reborn mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Seguro que no podemos re-discutir eso con el noveno rey? – cuestiono Tsuna esperanzado.

- Ya te dije que no, deja de quejarte o me harás lastimarte. – dijo tajante Reborn.

El resto del día Reborn torturo-Digo! Ayudo a Tsuna con sus tareas de la escuela, después de todo el lunes que venía el castaño volvería a la escuela después de estar una semana en el hospital.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya me voy papá! – anuncio con alegre voz una muchacho a la puerta de su casa.<p>

El chico era alto y delgado, algo de musculo se marcaba en sus brazos y piernas, su cabello de color negro era corto y alborotado, sus ojos de un castaño claro y brillante, casi amielados, brillaban enérgicos, la sonrisa en su rostro era blanca y con aire infantil y tranquilo. El chico en cuestión usaba ropa deportiva, un par de tenis para correr, pans azul oscuro y una playera de algodón color azul celeste.

- No lo sé, Takeshi. – llego un hombre mayor bastante parecido al chico en la puerta, su piel era más bronceada que la del chico y su rostro estaba mercado por líneas tanto de alegría como de angustia que había pasado en su vida – Ya es algo tarde para que salgas a correr, y no me gusta para nada como brilla esa luna. – señalo Tsuyoshi Yamamoto al cielo, la luna llena, grande, redonda y plateada, brillaba muerta en el cielo nocturno de Namimori.

- No digas eso, papá. Serán solo un par vueltas a la manzana, lo prometo, volveré antes de las nueve. – intentó calmar un joven Takeshi Yamamoto a su padre - ¿Qué puede pasar? –

* * *

><p><span>Notas de la autora.<span>

Espero estar haciendo sentido en lo que explique en este capitulo.

Nuevamente se trata de mi visión sobre lo sobrenatural, el como lo entiende mi cabecita loca, solo espero que también les haga sentido a ustedes.

Gracias por los favoritos y los reviews.


	6. La pubertad no es suficiente

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenecen a la mente maestra y prodigiosa mano de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><em>Las respiraciones rápidas y agitadas que salían de su boca resonaban en los muros del callejón donde se había metido con esperanza de hallar un escondite, las zancadas presurosas sonaban a fuertes y seguidos <em>thud_ que se perdían en el silencio de la noche. La luna llena, plateada y con un brillo muerto, alumbraba pobremente el callejón por el cual corría intentado alejarse de lo que le perseguía. Salto con agilidad pasmosa un montón de botes de basura que le tapaban el camino que después de unos segundos escucho como salían volando aparatosamente y chocaban contra las paredes del callejón por el que corría, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a su perseguidor._

_Una enorme sombra negra que corría a cuatro patas se acercaba velozmente, los brillantes ojos amarillos de lo que fuese eso que le perseguía estaban clavados en él y todo lo que mostraba esa mirada era hambre y sed de sangre._

_Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, lo mismo que su estómago, y sintió unas profundas ganas de vomitar._

Pero estoy seguro de que si me detengo ahora estoy peor que muerto.

_Se dijo en sus adentros el muchacho que siguió corriendo al máximo de su capacidad, una sonrisa sin humor se pintó en su rostro ante su pensamiento._

_Por fin vio una entrada a su izquierda, acelero el paso y corto de golpe y salto hacia su lado izquierdo cayendo en el nuevo callejón como si fuese un saco de papas arrojado a la parte trasera de una camioneta, la sombra siguió de largo y él suspiro aliviado._

Le he perdido.

_Pensó con su corazón a mil por hora._

_Se puso de pie como pudo y recargándose un poco contra la pared del nuevo callejón avanzo hasta poder encontrar una salida del laberinto de callejones donde se había metido._

_Sera mejor que no le cuente nada de esto al viejo o me dará el sermón de mi vida. – se dijo el muchacho._

_De repente sus ojos, de un castaño claro brillante y semi-amielados, se abrieron como platos al descubrir que el callejón al que se había metido no tenía salida. Una enorme pared de ladrillos se alzaba unos cincuenta metros sobre su cabeza._

_Mierda. – maldijo por lo bajo el chico._

_Grrrrrrr._

_Un gruñido hambriento y salvaje surgió a sus espaldas._

_Giro su cabeza lo suficiente como para notar los brillantes y salvajes ojos amarillos que ya tenían un rato persiguiéndolo, la figura de la criatura cubierta por las sombras del callejón._

_Se giró por completo y encaro lo que sea que le perseguía, pego su espalda a la pared del callejón, volteo a todos los lados pidiendo al cielo por algo para defenderse, lo único que encontró fue viejo tubo de metal semi oxidado, uno de sus lados acababa en una punta torcida, como si alguien o algo lo hubiese roto de una mordida, lo tomo entre sus temblorosas y algo sudorosas manos y lo coloco frente de si como si de una espada se tratara._

_Lo siguiente que Takeshi Yamamoto, de trece años de edad, alumno de primer año de la secundaria Namimori, as del equipo de baseball supo, fue que una sombra con un par de salvajes y fieros ojos amarillos se abalanzo contra él._

* * *

><p>Tsuna abrió sus brillantes ojos cuando los constantes <em>beep-beep <em>de la alarma del despertador de su celular comenzaron a resonar en las paredes de su cuarto, sus oídos vibraban dolorosamente con cada uno de los chillantes sonidos que taladraban su cabeza. El castaño tomo su almohada y cubrió sus ahora súper-sensibles oídos del taladrante sonido que emanaba de su celular, estiro su brazo lo mejor que pudo para no descubrir sus orejas, tomo el infernal artefacto y lo lanzo contra la pared de su habitación.

La alarma se apagó al instante cuando la batería del teléfono celular salió salvajemente de su compartimiento al impacto.

Tsuna suspiro aliviado cuando el taladramiento a su cráneo se detuvo y sus oídos dejaron de vibrar molestamente.

- ¿Esto va a ser así todas las mañanas? – cuestiono el castaño mientras alzaba la mirada a su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Reborn yacía recostado en una hamaca justo sobre la cabeza de Tsuna, su fedora y trajes negros cambiados por un gorrito para dormir que semejaba al de los duendes de jardín y un pijama de dos piezas color amarillo pálido con rayas verticales negras.

Los siempre despiertos ojos del tutor (literalmente, el sujeto no los cierra ni para dormir), se fijaron en la figura de su estudiante.

- Solo hasta que te acostumbres a tu nueva naturaleza, con el paso del tiempo tendrás un mejor control sobre tus habilidades. – respondió Reborn mientras bajaba de un salto de su hamaca y aterrizaba en la cama de Tsuna.

- Tsu-kun~! Reborn-chan~! El desayuno está casi listo~! – llamo desde la planta baja la alegre y cantarina voz de Nana Sawada, la puerta de la habitación, aun cerrada, hacía que el sonido de la vez de la madre de Tsuna sonara un poco apagado, pero para el castaño era tan claro como el cristal.

- Sera mejor que nos alistemos, tenemos muchas lecciones por repasar hoy. – anuncio Reborn mientras saltaba de la cama y aterrizaba en el suelo.

Tsuna se puso de pie y procedió a abrir la cortina de la ventana de su habitación.

El sol ya estaba a mitad de su ascenso por el limpio y claro cielo de la ciudad de Namimori y…

- Aaaaagh! – grito Tsuna de repente cuando la luz del sol choco contra su brillantes ojos.

Reborn se giró para poder ver mejor a su alumno y lo descubrió contra la pared al lado de la ventana, sus manos cubrían sus ojos que estaban fuertemente cerrados.

- Arde! – exclamo adolorido Tsuna cuando volvió a abrir los ojos.

Los usualmente grandes y brillantes ojos castaños estaban entrecerrados y un tono rojizo los adornaba, Reborn noto esto y se acercó al chico.

- Déjame ver. – pidió el tutor mientras con una fuerza que definitivamente no debía pertenecer a la apariencia que ostentaba hacia que Tsuna se acuclillara frente a él para poder examinar su ojos.

El color del iris seguía siendo de un tono castaño dorado, pero una delgada línea de un color rojo brillante cubría el iris, la pupila también había cambiado su color, ahora es anaranjada y también era cubierta por una línea rojiza, los capilares de sus ojos estaban hinchados y le daban a los grandes ojos de Tsuna un tono ensangrentado.

- Uhmm, por lo visto tus ojos están ajustándose a tu nueva naturaleza y cuando abriste la cortina y la luz del sol les dio de lleno causaron una reacción. – explico Reborn mientras abría un poco los parpados de Tsuna – Te recomiendo usar gafas oscuras por el resto del día o no podrás salir de la casa. –

- ¿Todo el día con gafas oscuras? – se quejó el castaño.

- Puede que hasta una semana. – agrego Reborn mientras soltaba a Tsuna.

- Ugh! – gruño el castaño.

Es domingo por la mañana y Tsuna tiene que lidiar con otro de sus raros cambios vampíricos, como si tener que beber sangre no fuese suficiente, aunque no se había vuelto a alimentar desde el viernes por la noche, el castaño no tenía ninguno de los síntomas que sintió el viernes antes de zamparse a veinte pobres perros callejeros, Reborn le había explicado que eso se debía a que su cuerpo solo le pedirá que se alimente cuando sea absolutamente necesario. La conversión solo usa su propia energía vital y sangre para realizar ligeros cambios, es hasta que su energía vital y su sangre menguan que la necesidad de alimentarse se despierta.

Tsuna tomo un par de lentes de sol que su madre le regalo el verano pasado cuando fueron a la playa a pasar un rato y se los coloco sobre los ojos que aún le ardían y le picaban como si alguien los hubiese rociado con gas pimienta. Medio a ciegas logro llegar al baño y realizar su rutina mañanera, cuando bajo las escaleras su madre estaba colocando el desayuno en la mesa.

- Ara, ¿Tsu-kun porque estás usando tus lentes de sol dentro de la casa? – cuestiono curiosa Nana.

- Lo que pasa es que Tsuna está entrando en su etapa de chico malo. – interrumpió Reborn sin darle chance a Tsuna de abrir la boca.

- ¡Reborn! – exclamo indignado Tsuna.

- Oh, así que ya está entrando en esa etapa. – dijo Nana interrumpiendo la queja de su hijo – La adolescencia está tocando a la puerta de mi bebé~ - canto enternecida la castaña.

- ¡Madre! ¡Mou! – se quejó Tsuna avergonzado, un sonrojo decoraba las mejillas del castaño.

Los tres desayunaron en calma, Reborn le dijo a Nana que la razón por la que Tsuna tendría que usar sus gafas de sol por todo el día es porque un extraño polen anda pululando y que causa serias reacciones alérgicas en cierto tipo de personas, una mentira que no está completamente fuera de la verdad sigue siendo verdad a ojos de Reborn.

Nana acepto la explicación y le agradeció a Reborn el ser tan considerado para con su hijo.

* * *

><p>Takeshi Yamamoto abrió sus ojos abruptamente, sus pupilas contraídas en pánico, se sentó de golpe en su cama y un sudor frio cubría su cuerpo. Las respiraciones desesperadas salían de su boca como queriendo alcanzar la dulce vida y un molesto picor en su antebrazo izquierdo lo estaba volviendo loco.<p>

El chico se tranquilizó una vez se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, alzo su antebrazo izquierdo y lo examino, un blanco yeso cubría su antebrazo escondiendo las feas marcas que dejaron los colmillos de lo que le ataco la noche anterior.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_La criatura de ojos amarillos se abalanzó contra él y este se cubrió con su antebrazo izquierdo para evitar la mordida letal, los filosos colmillos de la cosa se clavaron como puñales en la tierna carne de Takeshi mientras este alzaba el tubo con su mano derecha y lo clavaba en uno de los amarillos ojos, la reacción de la criatura fue un chillido agudo y salió huyendo saltando por las paredes del callejón hasta que llego a uno de los techos de los muchos edificios que formaban el callejón._

_Takeshi se quedó ahí por un momento, muchas cosas pasando por su mente como un torrente de agua fría y filosa contra los bordes de su mente, su respiración agitada acompasándose poco a poco. Un dolor agudo nació de su antebrazo izquierdo, el chico lo alzo para examinarlo y descubrió la fea marca de una mordida que le había dejado la carne molida y un torrente de sangre parecía emanar de ahí._

_El chico en lugar de correr a su casa decidió que sería mejor correr a la clínica más cercana, como pudo salió del laberinto de callejones y pidió ayuda, cuando por fin encontró a alguien que pudiera atenderlo llamaron a su padre._

_Esta de más decir que Tsuyoshi Yamamoto no estaba contento._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Takeshi se dejó caer en su cama con un suspiro cansado saliendo de sus labios, el molesto picor de su antebrazo izquierdo volviéndose cada vez más intenso.

* * *

><p>- El día de hoy hablaremos de los cambios por los que tu cuerpo está pasando. – anuncio Reborn la lección del día.<p>

La habitación de Tsuna estaba a oscuras, la luz de las lámparas siendo la única luz que alumbraba la penumbra ya que eran las únicas luces que no achicharraban los ojos del castaño que aún tiene puestas las gafas de sol.

- Como puedes ver tu cuerpo está pasando por molestos y muy dolorosos cambios que no tienen nada que ver con la pubertad pero que misteriosamente la afectan. Como explique ayer tu cerebro y tu cuerpo sufrieron una serie de cambios dramáticos mientras estuviste oficialmente muerto por una hora, el primer cambio visible que podemos notar es la sensibilización de tus ojos. Los ojos de un vampiro son más sensibles a la luz del sol de este mundo más una vez estén completamente ajustados a tu naturaleza vampírica serán capaces de adaptarse a cualquier entorno, sin embargo mientras estés en las primeras etapas de tu conversión tus ojos serán súper sensibles causando una ligera reacción alérgica, por eso en lo que tus ojos se ajustan a su nueva naturaleza deberás usar esas gafas estés o no dentro de la casa y la escuela. – explico Reborn – Otro de los cambios por lo que pasaras serán tus colmillos. Primero se te caerán todos tus dientes actuales y serán remplazados por tus dientes de vampiro, el proceso es similar a cuando se te caen los dientes de leche, pero mucho más rápido. –

- ¡Pero si mis dientes de leche terminaron de caerse cuando tenía once! ¿Debo pasar por eso de nuevo? – se quejó Tsuna.

- Otro de tus cambios será tu voz. – ignoro Reborn la queja de su alumno – La voz de un vampiro, al igual que su mirada, es una de sus herramientas más confiables, el tono de la voz y el brillo en los ojos de los vampiros poseen propiedades hipnóticas que al usarse pueden hacer que la presa sea más sencilla de atrapar, está es una habilidad que difícilmente funciona en otros vampiros, a menos de que seas realmente bueno o realmente viejo pues la hipnosis es una habilidad que se maneja con la edad, cuando tu voz madure y cambie es probable que la habilidad de control se vuelva más fuerte. –

- ¿Qué hay de la manera en la que envejezco? Mencionaste algo de eso ayer. – cuestiono Tsuna recordando algo que dijo Reborn a mitad de su lección.

- Veras, Tsuna. – comenzó Reborn su discurso – Los vampiros al contrario de la creencia popular no son inmortales, simplemente envejecen más lento, algunos vampiros incluso aprenden algún tipo de habilidad mágica para poder alargar más su vida, claro que son pocos los que poseen la poder necesario para desarrollar y completar más un par de trucos. Si tienes suerte tú podrías vivir unos quinientos años, esto tomando en cuenta el hecho de que eres un vampiro convertido, pero si desarrollas algún tipo de afinidad mágica puede que logres alargar tu vida a mil años. –

- ¿Qué hay del mundo del que provienes y del cual desciendo? – cuestiono Tsuna interesado.

- Es un mundo paralelo a este. – respondió Reborn – Imagina un espejo frente a otro y en medio de ambos colocas una pelota azul, la pelota se refleja infinitamente, esos reflejos son pelotas paralelas a la primera pelota, por eso se dice que si te quedas mucho tiempo entre dos espejos y miras con cuidado a las esquinas podrás ver atisbos de los mundos reflejados en los espejos. Existen puertas que conectan los mundos y algunas criaturas aprendieron a abrirlos, para esto se requiere de un gran poder y control que no muchos tienen. –

- Eeeh~. – exclamo con callado asombro Tsuna - ¿Y podre cambiar de forma, o volar o leer la mente? – cuestiono entusiasmado el castaño.

- No seas idiota. – corto Reborn la ensoñación de su alumno – Todo eso son habilidades que se ganan a través de los años y aun así no todos las desarrollan, se debe seguir un riguroso entrenamiento si quieres desarrollar estas habilidades. –

- ¿Y porque no me entrenas aun? – cuestiono Tsuna en voz alta por reflejo.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos detrás de las gafas de sol, las voces en las sombras de su mente recriminándole ¡por qué hizo esa pregunta en voz alta!

La sonrisa que decoro el infantil rostro de Reborn era siniestra y no encajaba con la personalidad burlona y oscura del tutor.

Tsuna sintió nuevamente la inminencia golpeándolo en el estómago haciendo que diera un grotesco vuelco.

- Oh, ya llegaremos a eso. – fue lo único que dijo Reborn antes de seguir con su tutoría del día.

* * *

><p>Lunes por la mañana, Tsuna volvió a lanzar su celular contra la pared de su cuarto para apagar la alarma y de inmediato se colocó las gafas de sol que había dejado cerca de su cama para poder comenzar con su rutina higiénica antes de bajar a desayunar e irse a la escuela.<p>

El primero en bajar las escaleras y llegar al comedor fue Reborn.

El tutor-hechicero llevaba solo unos cuantos días conviviendo con los Sawada pero ya podía notar ciertas constantes en el comportamiento de la Nana y Tsuna como familia.

Nana era amorosa y hogareña, la mujer se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana como flor al roció del verano, iba al distrito comercial, compraba todo lo necesario para el desayuno, pasaba por un pequeña florería y compraba flores para decorar la mesa y algunas de las ventanas de la sala dándole un toque rustico y aromático a la casa. Las manías de la mujer eran su obsesión por la limpieza (sacudía, barría, aspiraba, trapeaba y pulía la casa al menos dos veces al día), su necesidad por que todos los ingredientes de sus comidas fueran exactos para dar el toque perfecto en el sabor sin opacar a los demás ingredientes y el que a Reborn le parecía el más curioso era el hecho de que cuando la mujer estaba aburrida o estresada por cualquier cosa se ponía a contar cuantos granos de sal o de azúcar caben una cuchara para café, no la había visto llenar la cuchara aun pero algo le decía que ya la había llenado al menos una vez en el pasado.

Tsuna, por su parte, a pesar de sus claras faltas sociales debido al aislamiento que sufrió desde pequeño es un buen hijo, es amable y respetuoso, algo torpe, pero sin duda más listo de lo que los demás le dan crédito. Si uno se toma su tiempo, escucha a las preguntas del castaño y las responde con calma Tsuna es capaz de entender cualquier tema, el punto clave es la paciencia del profesor en cuestión, ayuda a su madre con la limpieza y lo disfruta. Las manías de Tsuna son más simples que las de su madre, es nervioso y tiende a entrar rápido en pánico, un rasgo que puede deberse a su sensibilidad para con el mundo que le rodea, tiene un lapso corto de atención, es curioso y eso lo lleva distraerse con facilidad si no tienes un tema que le interese.

También hay rasgos, que nos son físicos, que madre e hijo comparten.

Ambos tienen una increíble fascinación por las cosas dulces. Por la mañana Nana prepara dos tazas de leche hervida con canela y miel para ella y Tsuna, acompañadas por unos _begniets _rellenos con queso crema, espolvoreados con azúcar glass, miel y una ensalada de frutas de la estación. Reborn está contento con su _espresso_ y su _waffle_ con huevo y tocino.

Otra cosa que madre e hijo comparten en su amor por las flores, Tsuna ayuda a su madre a colocar las flores frescas en los jarrones y las coloca en sus respectivos lugares, la elección de hoy es lavanda y fresias de distintos colores.

Desayunan en calma y Reborn no puede evitar sentir que hay algo que no está viendo, ¿El qué? No sabe, pero definitivamente hay algo que no está viendo a pesar de que lo tiene justo en frente.

- Ya llame a la escuela y les dije que no puedes quitarte los lentes por ninguna razón. – informo Nana con aire casual antes de darle un trago a su taza de dulce leche caliente – También puse zanahoria extra en tu _bentou_ para ayudar a tu vista. –

Tsuna agradeció a su madre y se levantó de la mesa, tomo sus platos sucios, los lavo y luego de un…

- Ya me voy a la escuela. –

Dicho desde la puerta de la casa, el castaño se encamino a la secundaria.


	7. Para nada espeluznante

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenecen a la mente maestra y prodigiosa mano de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>Un par de brillantes y algo afilados ojos castaño amielados se abrieron desorbitados, la imagen de unos salvajes y hambrientos ojos amarillos clavada con clavos al rojo vivo perturbaba la mente del recién despertado. Takeshi Yamamoto sudaba gruesas gotas de sudor frio mientras aun recostado en su cama intentaba recobrar el aliento y calmar sus agitados mente y corazón, no fue hasta que se percató de que estaba en su cuarto sano y salvo que el muchacho se permitió suspirar estresado y cansado, Takeshi alzo el antebrazo que estaba enyesado y miro con el entrecejo fruncido su herida, aun le causaba comezón, había intentado la noche anterior rascarse con un lápiz pero solo consiguió lastimarse y otro regaño de su padre.<p>

El chico se desarropo y salió de su cama, camino hasta la única ventana de su cuarto y corrió la cortina, la rosácea luz del amanecer pintaba el claro cielo de la ciudad de Namimori, Takeshi miro el reloj de pared sobre la puerta de su cuarto, son las cinco cincuenta y tres de la mañana.

- Papá ya debió haber vuelto del mercado. – se dijo – Sera mejor que baje a ayudarle. – y se dirigió a la planta baja de su casa.

La familia Yamamoto se compone únicamente por Tsuyoshi Yamamoto y su único hijo Takeshi, la madre del chico murió cuando este nació y el padre no volvió a casarse. El señor Yamamoto convirtió la planta baja de su casa en un restaurante de sushi, uno muy bueno a decir verdad.

Takeshi bajo las escaleras y llego a la zona del restaurante, su padre estaba detrás de la barra cortando en finas rodajas un trozo de atún.

- Buenos días, papá. – saludo el joven Yamamoto con algo de timidez.

- Aun estas castigado. – respondió seco el mayor – Y buenos días. – agrego al final.

Takeshi sonrió tímido y con la culpa brillando en sus ojos, la noche en la que aquella cosa le ataco su padre fue a recogerlo a la clínica donde logro refugiarse y el hombre estaba hecho una furia, pero Takeshi sabía que eso era porque estaba muy preocupado y le había hecho pasar un mal rato.

- Haha, eso ya lo sé, pero quiero ayudar. – dijo algo nervioso al menor – Si no vas a dejarme hacer mi rutina mañanera al menos te ayudare en el restaurante, tengo bastante tiempo. –

Tsuyoshi miro a su hijo con algo de severidad, aún seguía algo molesto con él por haberle hecho pasar aquel mal rato el sábado por la noche.

- Lávate las manos, ponte un delantal y ven aquí. – ordeno Tsuyoshi.

Lo que quedo del tiempo de Takeshi para antes de ir a la escuela padre e hijo se dedicaron a preparar el pescado para la hora en la que el restaurante abriera, cuando el reloj dio las siete en punto Tsuyoshi preparo el desayuno y ambos Yamamoto comieron en un agradable y cálido silencio, Takeshi luego de desayunar se ducho y cambio en su uniforme.

- Ya me voy! – anuncio su salida Takeshi desde la puerta del restaurante.

- Te quiero aquí a las tres treinta en punto muchacho! – respondió su padre desde detrás de la barra.

- Entendido. – concordó con un juguetón saludo militar el menor antes de retirarse en un ligero trote.

* * *

><p>Tsuna caminaba en silencio por las familiares calles que le servían de camino a la escuela, por lo general todos ignoraban al castaño, esto debido a su nula popularidad, pero hoy todos miraban a Tsuna, todos susurraban en su dirección y Tsuna sabía exactamente él porque, podía escucharlos a pesar de la distancia y el bajo volumen de sus voces.<p>

_Dicen que le dio un infarto…_

_Yo escuche que estuvo oficialmente muerto por una hora…_

_¡¿Eso es posible?!..._

_Estuvo hospitalizado toda una semana…_

_¿Esos lentes qué?..._

_¿Le habrá dado algún virus mientras estuvo hospitalizado?..._

_Debió quedarse muerto…_

Eso último hizo que Tsuna se detuviera en seco, su corazón achicándose un poco y a pesar de que traía puestos los lentes de sol los ojos le comenzaron a picar.

_No, no, Tsuna, no es momento para esto. _Se dijo mentalmente el castaño mientras disimuladamente se secaba las amenazantes lágrimas de sus ojos.

_Ya deberías estar acostumbrado. _Se reprendió el castaño en sus adentros y siguió su camino a la escuela.

* * *

><p>Takeshi iba saliendo del despacho del entrenador del equipo de baseball, le había comentado del incidente del sábado por la noche, omitiendo ciertos detalles y le dijo que no podría jugar hasta que le quitaran el yeso. El entrenador reprendio al chico por ser tan descuidado y le deseo un rápido mejoramiento. Cuando el muchacho alzo la cabeza clavo la mirada en una de las tantas figuras que pasaban a través del portón de la escuela, que a pesar de que ahora usara un par de gafas de sol el particular cabello castaño que parecía desafiar la gravedad lo distinguía de inmediato, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Tsunayoshi Sawada.<p>

Takeshi había escuchado de la mala fama del castaño desde que iba a la primaria, siempre fueron en salones distintos pero eso no detenía a los demás niños de apuntarle la dirección del castaño cuando Takeshi pregunto quién era el que ostentaba el infame título de _Tsuna el inútil._

La primera vez que Takeshi vio a Tsuna ambos iban en quinto de primaria, un grupo de niños le habían apuntado la dirección del castaño cuando este iba saliendo de su salón de clases en dirección de un lugar desconocido. A Takeshi, Tsuna no le pareció en lo absoluto extraño, como lo describían los rumores, más bien le pareció alguien triste y solitario, aun ahora el pequeño castaño le parecía a Takeshi un ente triste y solitario, pero siempre que intentaba acercársele y hablar con el alguien o algo siempre interrumpía, ya fuese que el castaño saliera corriendo porque sus abusivos comenzaban a acercarse o alguien llamaba a Takeshi por cualquier razón.

Yamamoto miro a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie que lo interrumpirá esta vez, aspiro hondo con la total intensión de llamar a Tsuna pero cuando iba a soltar el grito…

- Eh! Yamamoto! – llamaron a Takeshi desde la oficina del entrenador.

Takeshi suspiro frustrado y giro su rostro en dirección de quien fuese que le hubiese interrumpido, una sonrisa tensa se dibujó en el rostro del beisbolista y con una frustración bien escondida se dirigió hacia la dirección de quien le llamo… una dirección totalmente opuesta a la de Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Tsuna estaba sentado en su pupitre, el castaño jamás había estado tan feliz de que su lugar al lado de la ventana estuviese bloqueado por un gran y viejo árbol de sakura que bloqueaba la luz del sol en su dirección.<p>

Sus compañeros de clase lo miraban de reojo y los murmullos seguían llenando las orejas del castaño, Tsuna intentaba tararear la letra de alguna canción para menguar el sonido de las voces de sus compañeros.

Takeshi apenas iba entrando a su salón pues un grupo de compañeros curiosos le habían preguntado sobre su yeso, pero en cuanto entro al salón noto algo diferente, un aroma dulce y delicado había llegado a su nariz. Por un rato Takeshi se quedó en la entrada del salón intentando descifrar que era el aroma y de donde venía, las ventanas del salón estaban cerradas ya que el viento de la temporada seguía siendo frio y aunque el cerezo al lado de la ventana aun estuviese en flor el aroma dulce que Takeshi percibía no era el de las flores de sakura.

- ¿Ya termino de bloquear la entrada? Joven Yamamoto. – cuestiono con tono burlón el profesor de la primera hora.

Takeshi dio un saltito al escuchar la voz del docente y se giró rápido para encararlo.

- Haha, lo siento. – se disculpó el muchacho mientras un ligero sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas y se apuró a tomar su asiento.

- Profesor. – llamo una chica de coleta de caballo – Sawada trae unos lentes de sol. – acuso la muchachita.

Takeshi le dedico un segundo de su atención a Tsuna y le vio dar un pequeño respingo, el entrecejo del castaño de arrugo preocupado antes de girar su rostro en dirección del docente.

- La madre de Sawada llamo esta mañana y nos advirtió que tendría que usar gafas de sol bajo ordenes del medico por un tiempo indefinido. – empezó su explicación el docente – Por lo visto durante su tiempo en el hospital Sawada se contagió de un tipo raro de polen o algo así y lastimo sus ojos, por eso no debe quitárselos o se los lastimara más. – advirtió – Recuerden que Sawada pasó toda una semana hospitalizado, sean amables. –

Tsuna suspiro aliviado.

Durante las primeras horas de clase Takeshi intento encontrar a la persona que olía tan dulce y agradable, mientras más tiempo pasaba el salón comenzaba a llenarse más y más del aroma de hierbas y miel, pero por alguna razón Takeshi parecía ser el único que notaba dicho aroma pues cada que le preguntaba discretamente a alguien si también olía aquel perfume le respondían que no olían nada.

La hora del almuerzo llego y los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse con sus respectivos grupos de amigos a comer.

Tsuna saco su bentou de la bolsa donde su madre lo guardo, se puso de pie y se disponía a salir del salón tan rápida y calladamente como fuera posible, pero caminar rápido con la cabeza gacha suelo tener sus consecuencias y Tsuna lo aprendió cuando choco de lleno con alguien y cayó hacia atrás, su adorable traserito golpeando el suelo duramente, por suerte su comida no se salió ni nada por el estilo.

- L-lo s-siento y-yo…

- ¿Estas bien, Sawada? – interrumpió el intento de disculpa Takeshi mientras estiraba su mano buena en dirección del caído Tsuna.

Tsuna abrió sus ojos como platos detrás de las gafas de sol. Solo a él le pasa chocar contra el ídolo masculino de primer año.

_Bravo, Tsuna. Bravo._

Se dijo con sarcasmo puro en sus adentro el castaño.

- Y-Ya-Yamamoto-san! – chillo Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie por si solo ignorando la mano que era ofrecida – L-lo siento mucho! Y-yo…

_Sniff, sniff._

La disculpa de Tsuna murió en sus labios cuando noto que Takeshi se inclinaba sobre él y lo comenzaba a… ¿olfatear?

Takeshi miro como Tsuna se ponía de pie tan rápido como un rayo ignorando por completo su mano extendida, pero gracias al movimiento de Tsuna una ligera ráfaga de viento llevo hasta la nariz de Takeshi aquel dulce y tranquilizante aroma. Takeshi sin darse cuenta se inclinó sobre Tsuna y efectivamente… comenzó a olfatearlo.

_Sniff, sniff._

- Eres tú_. – _dijo con aire triunfal Takeshi, su sonrisa tan grande como un niño en navidad – ¡Hueles realmente bien, Tsuna! – exclamo Takeshi sin pizca de vergüenza

Tsuna miro a Yamamoto con si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza de la nada.

- Eh… ¿gra-cias? – dijo Tsuna lo más calmadamente posible, le saco la vuelta a Takeshi y se alejó tan rápido como pudo.

Takeshi miro a Tsuna alejarse, primero confundido, y luego de que su cerebro procesara lo que había acabado de decirle al pequeño castaño Takeshi palideció.

_¿Una oportunidad para hablar con el solitario chico con el que he querido hablar desde quinto de primaria y lo primero que le digo es que huele realmente bien? Bravo, Takeshi, eso no es para nada espeluznante._

Se recrimino el Yamamoto menor mientras con la palma de su mano se golpeaba el rostro.

Lo que ninguno de los dos chicos sabia era que eran monitoreados por cierto siniestro y pequeño hechicero.

Reborn observo a Takeshi mientras se hundía en su ataque de vergüenza, los abismales ojos negros del aparente bebé clavados en el yeso del antebrazo izquierdo de Takeshi.

- Uhm~ Que interesante~ - dijo en cantarina voz.

* * *

><p>Notas finales.<p>

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado eso de querer hablar con alguien pero la gente te interrumpe en el camino? o ¿Ya estas cerca de esa persona con la que quieres hablar pero por alguna razón volteas y cuando vuelves para decirle a esa persona lo que ibas a decirla ya no esta? A mi si y es muy frustrante porque luego se me olvida, tengo una memoria muy mala :P


End file.
